High school romance
by OP-Emerald
Summary: i suck at summaries so i'll just give the pairings and some details. the pairings are Luffy X Hancock, Ace X Vivi, Sanji X Nami, Zoro X Robin OC X OC. this fanfiction is set in modern AU, with a blast from the past (Devil fruits) . read and review, no flames. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

High school romance-Sapphire introduction plus chapter one

(P.S: Zoro has his swords, and Sanji has his power kicks) also this is set in modern AU, with a blast from the past (the devil fruits) also Emerald is complete human. Also featuring Haki.

Sapphire introduction: Sapphire is a lovely woman, so beautiful that Boa Hancock has enough trouble saying she is the most beautiful woman alive (She still is mind you and the others assure her about that (Sapphire admits it as well) even though she doesn't like it. She has long blonde hair and wears a tight fitting dress and black high heels designed for comfort.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, even though I wish I did, I am no legendary creator of one of the best anime's alive in my opinion.

We see a group of guy's walking down the street, a guy with a red vest and black cargo shorts and a straw hat, a swords man, a guy with curly eyebrows, a guy with an orange vest and pale cargo shorts with a hat with badges on, and a guy in a green tee shirt and black jeans. "I hate school" the swordsman commented in a tired tone.

"Suck it up moss head" the one with curly brows shot back.

"Again? Sanji stop picking on Zoro" straw hat replied. Sanji backed down and Zoro was about to attack "Zoro that means you too"

"Why do I listen to you again Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Well…"

"Because he's my brother and if you pick a fight with him you pick a fight with me, and I know all your secrets" the bigger straw hat said.

"Thanks Ace" Luffy said with a smile

"No prob Luffy" Ace replied.

"If you are going to keep talking I'll get a head ache, and you all know what I'm capable of when that happens" the man in the tee shirt stated in a small amount of pain.

"Sorry Emerald" the group said at the same time making Emerald wince.

"Just shut up and keep walking" Emerald fired angrily. They continued walking down the street while not far off a group of girls was watching.

"Did you see that guy, he must be tough to shut up a swordsman" a long haired blonde girl said in awe.

"Sapphire, you drool over any guy you see" a red head fired, besides that blonde could have beaten him any day."

"Shut up Nami, you realise I was talking about the one who shut all of them up right?" Sapphire shot back.

"Oh, my god, my crush was in that group" a blue haired girl said hiding her face.

"You mean Ace? Right Vivi?" an ebony haired girl replied "To be honest I actually quite like the swordsman"

"Really Robin, I think you would make a perfect couple, wouldn't you say Hancock?" Vivi asked.

"I don't care" a long ebony haired female with a tight fitting outfit said dryly.

"Seriously Hancock? You still hate guys?" Sapphire remarked.

"So what? I always have, and I always will besides we have to keep moving or we'll be late"

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE RIGHT" Nami yelped noticing the time. "WE'VE GOT TO MOVE IT"

"So, if those guy's talk to us what will you say to your crush?" Robin asks Vivi

"I would probably be unable to speak" she replied.

"I'd probably talk to the swordsman"

"Seriously, It's like your addicted to him" Sapphire taunts.

"At least it's not every guy I see" Robin fires back.

"SHUT UP, this guy appears different; he's not like any guy I've seen before."

"Will you stop talking about guy's in my presence?" Hancock said angrily.

"Sorry." Sapphire said with a hint of sarcasm, "You know it's only natural for people like US *gestures to everyone in the group except Hancock* to like people of the opposing gender, we can't help if you're lesbian" she finished.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Hancock fired turning around.

"Well you don't like guys" Sapphire explained. "You clearly must like girls."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING" Hancock yelled.

"Fine, I'm trying to help you by telling you the path you're taking."

"I do not need guidance."

"Suit yourself. Now we better keep moving, I'm anxious to see what classes I've got."

-At the school-

"We're here, finally" Ace said bored of breaking up fights between Zoro and Sanji "Now I can finally…" he turned around to see another fight only to both be beaten by Emerald (without breaking a sweat I might add).

"I have a Fucking headache because of you two"

"Sorry" Sanji winces in pain "I'll just go find my locker"

"Good idea!" Luffy exclaimed "We'll all go find our locker locations" the group then spreads out to find their lockers. When Ace finds his he can't help but notice his locker neighbours are Luffy, and Vivi.

"Hmm, is she a new girl? I haven't seen her around before." Ace says thinking out loud. It wasn't long before Luffy showed up having located his 'house'.

"Hey Ace, what are you doing here?"

"Putting my stuff in my locker no duh, we're neighbours" Ace said still thinking about who this Vivi chick is or could be.

"Oh, ok" Luffy says finding out who his other neighbour is. "Hey Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"You heard of someone called Boa Hancock?" this one question snaps Ace out of his trance.

"What?"

"Do you know someone called Boa Hancock?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's just she's my neighbour" Luffy says with a grin.

"YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?"

"Eh?"

"LUFFY, SHE IS CALLED THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE SCHOOL, NO THE WORLD, THERE IS NO WAY SHE'S YOUR NEIGHBOUR" Ace yelled running over to check for himself, "You're not kidding?" what he saw stunned him right there, in black and white, was the name 'Boa Hancock'.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Luffy asks confused.

"EVERYONE IN SCHOOL TRIES TO GET A DATE WITH HER, YET ALWAYS GET REJECTED, AND YOU GET TO BE HER NEIGHBOUR" Ace explains.

"Eh, she sounds kind of like a bitch if you ask me" Luffy says continuing to pack his locker. Making the halls go silent. "What?"

-Meanwhile on the other side of the hallway-

A fight had just broken out (I bet you can guess who it was between) yes Zoro and Sanji were at it again because they were locker buddies. "I can't believe I'm stuck with a curly-browed idiot like you" Zoro complained.

"You're one to talk you lost moss." Sanji fired back.

"At least I'm straight"

"Bull shit, you haven't even asked a girl out yet"

"Shut up the only reason your into girls is because of your numerous failed attempts to get in their pants" Zoro insulted causing the halls appear to ooze the word 'oooooh'

"That's it, it's on now" Sanji taunted.

"I'm right here" Zoro declared drawing his swords until a metal hand knocked both of them out.

"All these months we haven't seen each other and you're still fighting about every little thing" said a bulky cyborg as Zoro started regaining consciousness.

"Good to see you too Franky" Zoro said getting up and loading his stuff into the locker. When he was done he closed the locker and saw an ebony haired female with tan skin loading her stuff into her locker. "Robin correct?" the woman looked to see the swordsman she saw this morning.

"How do you know me?" she questioned.

"I was stuck in your history class last year" Zoro explained.

"Oh, you're Zoro?" Robin said shocked "You've grown quite a bit."

"Whatever you say" Zoro said as he turned to see Sanji talking to a red head who was his neighbour.

"Well, I'm pretty good in the kitchen" Sanji brags.

"Nice, the name's Nami, and I happen to be good at finding my way around places" Nami introduces.

"Well, the name is Sanji, and I know a certain someone who can use your skills" he responded before he felt a blade against the side of his neck.

"What was that curly-brows?" Zoro intimidated. Emerald, who wasn't too far away, knocked the both of them out again.

"Seriously, stop fighting before I kill you because of a headache" Emerald said in rage before heading over to his locker where he saw his neighbours were Vivi, and Sapphire who were at their lockers already. He was about to start when he heard a female voice talking to Luffy.

"Look, can you please move away from my locker?" the female asked. It was Hancock.

"Why, is there a problem?" Luffy asked. The guys following, and swooning over her, suddenly stared at him blankly.

"Are you questioning my demands?" Hancock asked slightly agitated.

"No, I am just saying, I can't help that I was put here" Luffy explained.

"You are disobeying aren't you?"

"If, that's what you want to call it then yes, I call it negotiating"

"I have never been so insulted"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG, SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE BECOMING A PAIN IN THE ASS" Luffy yelled. There are gasps again.

"You dare raise your voice at me?" Hancock questioned getting visibly angrier. "Unforgiveable, however I may forgive you if you beg for an acceptation of apology" just then the bell rang.

"Whatever I've got to get to class, you coming Ace? Or are you busy with your new girlfriend" Luffy teases.

"You'll pay for that one mate" Ace said chasing Luffy down the hall leaving a shocked Hancock and group of fanboy's, a confused Emerald and a smiling Vivi. "GET BACK HERE LUFFY"

'Luffy huh, I'll remember that and what is going on here, he's the first man to ignore me, no one can ignore me, I am the most beautiful woman alive' Hancock thinks to herself "I better get to class" she sighs.

"Agreed" Vivi says scaring her. "You're normally not that quiet unless you're thinking, so spill what were you thinking about"

"Nothing, so how was your chat with Ace" Hancock replied.

"Great, he invited me to meet the crew as he called it." she responded happily. This gives Hancock an idea.

"You know how you owe me for saving your life who knows how many times?"

"What is it this time?"

"I want you to find out about Luffy, he disrespected me and I want to know if he's always like this"

"Why?" Vivi smirked.

"I don't have to answer that"

"I get it"

"You do?" Hancock questioned.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Vivi said the smirk turning into a sly grin

"It's nothing like that" Hancock objected 'what is happening to me?'

"Whatever ok, I'll do it"

"Thank you"

To be continued

Authors note: hello ladies and gentlemen and I hope you like my new fanfiction, I certainly like it, chapter two should be up shortly, but I have other fan fictions to work on. And I decided to just go with Captain Smoker in my other fanfiction 'turning the tables of love sickness', so stay tuned for that chapter until then see you next time, and peace out.


	2. Chap 2: friends meet and a musical moral

High school romance chapter 2: friendly introductions and a song

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece although I can't say how many times I wished I did, but I am no genius, I couldn't create the best anime ever in my opinion.

-In classroom F2.3-

We see Luffy, Hancock, Ace, Vivi, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Sanji, Emerald, Sapphire and Franky, a bunch of other students, and a teacher.

"Good morning Class I am Ms Webber (My ancient history teacher (I put her in here because I can)) and I will be your history teacher, this term we will be learning about Great Pirate Era" the teacher introduced. "Now who can tell me, what the Great Pirate Era is?" at this question Robin's hand shot up instantly.

"The Great Pirate Era is a point in history where everyone claiming to have a boat claimed themselves to be pirates; it started with the execution of the old pirate king Gold Roger. They all set out to find the legendary treasure the 'One Piece'." Robin explained.

"Very good job Robin." Ms Webber commented "That is spot on, now what event had the biggest impact on the era?"

"The great war, where a member of the infamous Whitebeard pirates was caught by the marines leading to a massive war of marine's vs pirates. The Whitebeard pirates and their allies obviously made an appearance but if my theory is correct one of Luffy's ancestors also made an appearance, his name was also Monkey D' Luffy"

"How do you even know my full name?" Luffy asked

"The class roll"

"Oh, that makes sense" Luffy says pounding his fist. Just then the bell rings.

"Ok, class next lesson we will be doing myths and legends of the Great Pirate Era" Ms Webber calls after the class.

"Hey Ace" Vivi called to Ace as he was leaving.

"What's up Vivi?" Ace asked.

"Can I see your time table?"

"Why?" Ace scoffed.

"I was just thinking, what are the chances we'd have the same history class"

"Well, that is a fair coincidence but ok" Ace scanned both the time tables to see they have all the same classes. "Well, that's a weird coincidence"

"Well, seeing as we have some time, could you tell me a little about the group members?" Vivi asked

"But you said you don't like spoilers" Ace replied

"It's just a little bit of information for a friend" Vivi explained.

"Well, only a little bit, I want the rest to be a surprise ok?"

"Deal" Vivi replied happily.

"Anyone in particular your friend wants to know about?" Ace asked curiously

"Well, she mentioned a guy called Luffy"

"My little brother?"

"Well, I didn't know he was your brother" Vivi responded typing in the details on her phone.

"Well, where to start, only has one true love, meat" at this Vivi types in the details while giggling "He, does like, music, preferably Skillet is his favourite" Vivi types in the details.

"What type of music does Skillet do?" Vivi asked.

"Christian rock" Ace replies as Vivi types in the final details and presses send.

"Thanks, I'll get the rest a little bit later" Vivi said closing her phone and walking into the Maths classroom

"G'day, I am Mr Stawski (My math B teacher) and I will be your math teacher" (once again all the important ones are there) "This term we will be doing Derivative" the class stands confused "Ok, I'll do an example with the equation y=Sin6X" he writes the standard equation on the board before being tapped on the shoulder by Emerald.

"I think I can do it, can I take a crack at it?" Emerald asks.

"If you think you can do it then be my guest" Mr Stawski said stepping aside. Emerald was writing the equation and describing it as he went.

"Ok, so first for added communication we write dy/dx=? Then we let y=Sinu, where u=6X, we then go to figure out derivative y so we write dy/du=Sinu, but the trick to the equation is Sin converts to Cos, so dy/du=Cosu, then we figure out derivative X so we write du/dx= (1X6) 6X1-1 which = (1)6X0 in which you remove the x leaving you with 6. You then do the equation dy/dx = dy/du x du/dx. You then substitute to dy/dx= Cosu x 6. You bring the 6 to the front so it looks like 6Cosu. You then substitute u=x so you get the answer dy/dx=6Cos6X, done" Mr Stawski was gobsmacked, not only did he get it correct but he got every single communication detail correct "Now, if everyone could copy that down and you will know the basic equation to solve questions like these, some will get more complex but I will just give you the conversion formulas" once everyone copied the function down he gave the formulas "Sinu=Cosu, Cosu=-Sinu, Tanu=sec2u" Emerald explained just as the bell rang.

"How'd it feel to be teacher for a lesson?" Mr Stawski asked.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Emerald questioned

"You have potential kid, now go have some lunch"

"Yes sir" Emerald said happily as he ran to catch up with the others.

-At Aces table-

"Guys this is Vivi" Ace introduces the blue haired woman and offers her a seat at the table in which she accepts. "Vivi, this is Franky, he was in a terrible accident years ago so he's half robot"

"And I'm awesome, just following the family trend, my great, great grand dad, the infamous cyborg Franky who I was named after was a Cyborg too you know and he was on the legendary straw hat crew" The cyborg introduced to the woman.

"Nice to know" Vivi said kind of awkwardly.

"This is Zoro" Ace introduces the sleeping swordsman "This is pervert Sanji" Ace introduced the blonde.

"What do you mean pervert?" Sanji questioned angrily. He was probably too angry because Emerald knocked him upside the head.

"Don't deny what is true Sanji" Emerald said grabbing his burger and taking a bite.

"Of course, who am I to forget Emerald?"

"Sup."

"This is my brother Luffy, I was telling you about earlier"

"Hey, how you doing'?" Luffy asked with a mouth full of food.

"Not too bad, hey Hancock spoke to me about how you disobeyed her, why'd you do it?" Vivi responds.  
"Call it what you want, I was merely following a moral from one of my favourite Skillet song, 'awake and alive'"

"And what moral is that?" Vivi questioned.

"How about I just sing the song?" Luffy said grinning. "I'll tell you what part is the moral at the end then you can tell Hancock"

"Your brother can sing?" Vivi asked Ace.

"Better than you think" Ace responds as the gang heads to the music room where they bumped into another old friend Brooke (who has skin and is not just bones and is in no way related to Brooke from the anime) they tell Brooke the situation and he agrees to help, after all he knows the song. Ace settles for guitar, Zoro on drums, and Brooke on violin.

"You ready?" Luffy asks

"Can I record it to show Hancock?" Vivi asks.

"Be my guest; I don't care, but why?"

"Just so she knows what Christian rock is, she wanted to find out about you disobeying her, but I found out more than I wanted" Vivi explains.

"So that's who wanted to know about my brother" Ace kind of interrogates.

"Yes" Vivi nodded.

"Well, I won't really be singing, I'll get Emerald to sing, I only sing in private, I have never sung in front of people, even If they heard me, they didn't see me" Luffy explains.

"I understand" Vivi smiles and activates her phone camera just before the singing starts.

Awake and alive by skillet

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want cause this is my life

Here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want cause this is my life

Here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want cause this is my life

Here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

"The moral I find in that song is 'I'll do what I want cause this is my life'" Luffy explained

"Interesting, I've got to go now, see you later Ace" Vivi responded.

"Catch you later" Ace replied.

To be continued


	3. Chap 3: i don't love him, do i?

Chapter 3: I do not love him, do I?

Disclaimer: I do not own my favourite anime One Piece, although I wish I did.

The bell rings signalling the end of lunch as Vivi, meets Hancock in the hallway on the way to their next class which is Chemistry. "So did you get the messages?" Vivi asked bringing out her phone.

"What messages?" Hancock responds

"So you didn't get the messages about that guy?" Vivi asked confused.

"No…why?"

"Hang on… damn it I'm out of credit"

"Well what did you find out?"

"Well, his one true love is meat" Vivi starts making Hancock giggle. "His name is Luffy, his brother is Ace"

"I know that, tell me something I don't know." Hancock fires slightly agitated.

"He likes music, a band called Skillet is his favourite" Vivi adds.

"What the hell is Skillet?"

"Christian rock" Vivi replied expecting that answer "In fact he disobeyed you because he found a moral in one of their songs called 'Awake and Alive'"

"What moral could a song like that contain?" Hancock asks confused.

"Funny you should ask, he said the moral is 'I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life' he even let me record his friend singing it because he has performance nerves" Vivi explained.

"Show me the video" Hancock says as Vivi clicks play "I have never heard Christian Rock before" a few minutes later the video was over.

"How was your first taste of Christian Rock, Hancock?" Vivi asked.

"It was interesting, I think I like this music style!" Hancock yelled making the class look at her. "Sorry, can you forgive me?" Hancock asked the Teacher called Mr Greenwood (That's right bitches my third OC's a chemistry teacher, though not I'm not in real life).

"Of course, everyone makes mistakes, now what molecular compound is CO2" He replies

"MEAT" Luffy yelled making everyone laugh.

"No, anyone else?"

"I believe the answer is carbon dioxide" Sapphire answered.

"That is correct" Mr Greenwood says as the bell rings for second break. "Ok class, I want you to research a list of compounds we find in everyday life" everyone left and Hancock was still giggling to herself.

"Why are you so cheery Hancock the girl lover?" Sapphire asked.

"Don't call me that again"

"Is it what Luffy said?" Hancock blushed at Luffy's name "Oh my god, SHUT UP"

"What?" Hancock asked still blushing.

"YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?"

"I DO NOT" Hancock says rather infuriated "Do I?"

"I can answer that but I suggest we go somewhere private with the girls, and ask you one question each, if the answer is what I think it is, you don't just like him, you love him" Sapphire explains contacting the girls.

"Ok, where should we meet?" Hancock asked "Just so I can prove you wrong"

"How about; that abandoned stairwell in F block?" Sapphire asked.

"I can't be bothered to argue; look whatever let's just get this over with"

-In the F Block stairwell 5 minutes later-

The group of girls is assembled in a circular fashion prepared to ask Hancock some questions in which if the answers are what Sapphire thinks they will be, then Hancock has a crush on Luffy. She also has a lie detector attached to tell if the answer is honest.

"Ok, now let's get this over with." Hancock said impatiently.

"OK, question one, how do you feel when he acts like an idiot in class?" Sapphire asked.

"Same way everyone does, I laugh" Hancock responds. Lie detector flashes green.

"Exactly, the Hancock I know would never laugh at a man, no matter how stupid he was acting" Sapphire explains.

"Well, that's only once, I guarantee the next one will prove I do not like him" Hancock said

"Ok" Vivi added "Why did you giggle when I started telling you about what I found out about Luffy, when you told me to find out why he ignored you?"

"He seemed different; I never met anyone who loves meat" Hancock. The detector goes green.

"Round 2 goes too love; normally you wouldn't care about such details" Sapphire explained

"So what does it matter? It's not like I'm really interested in him" Hancock fired starting to get nervous.

"Question 3, Hancock, if you really don't care about this guy, why didn't you go find answers yourself?" Nami asked.

"Pass" Hancock stuttered.

"Three points to love" Sapphire stated; making Hancock start shaking.

"Question 4; I've caught you staring at Luffy during class, why did you direct your focus to him?" Robin asked. Hancock just sighs.

"I can't answer that, but I admit I have been feeling weird lately" Hancock said with the light flashing green.

"Can you describe this feeling?" Vivi asked.

"Well, not really, it's just; I haven't seen any man like him"

"Well, can you describe how you think he's different?" Robin asked eagerly.

"Well, no man I know is confident with singing even in private" Hancock explains.

"Continue" Vivi pushed.

"I just can't describe the feeling" Hancock caved.

"I think, what you're feeling is love" Sapphire said with a smile.

"But…"

"I know you don't like men, but you said this one is different, I think you may have feelings for him"

"You really think that?" Hancock asked confused.

"Yep, that's the only explanation" Nami added.

"So, if what you're saying is true; then what I'm feeling is love?"

"That's right." Robin concluded

"…Thanks for the help girls; I really appreciate it" Hancock stated leaving.

"Where are you going?" Sapphire asked.

"Just doing some thinking" Hancock smiled as she left.

"If we're right, you have to tell him how you feel" Sapphire called after her.

"I will, I'll see you around" Hancock called back as she ran off.

"Think its love robin?" Vivi asked.

"No doubt about it" she replied "Now come on, we have Biology next" the group headed to their next class while Hancock went her own way to do some thinking just as the bell rang.

'I can't love him; I don't love him, do I?' Hancock thought to herself as she went the long way to class.

To be continued.

Authors note: thanks for the support guys and girls, the next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: first day completed

Chapter 4: end of day one (I couldn't think of a better name)

Authors note: I decided to change the story up a bit, it's still basically the same principal only wild animals are rumoured to roam the grounds, but they're just rumours; right?

The girls walked into class realising that Hancock wasn't there "Girls, you're right on time, I'm your biology teacher Ms Suede (My biology teacher) and we are doing cell biology this term, come on in" the girls do as they are asked "Ok, roll call; Ace?"

"Here" Ace responded.

"Brooke?"

"Here" Brooke called.

"Charlie?"

"Present"

"David?"

"He's absent miss" Ace responded.

"Thank you Ace; Emerald?"

"Over here miss" Emerald sighed bored.

"Franky?"

"OVER HERE MISS" Franky yelled

"Gage?"

"Sup" the guy called Gage said tiredly.

"Hancock?" no response "Hancock?" She repeated for the same response. "Ace I know Hancock is in the school grounds so can you go look for her please?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, Indie?"

"Present" a female replied.

"Jozu?"

"Here"

"Katie?"

"Here"

"Luffy?"

"Huh, is it dinner already?" Luffy asked waking up from a cat-nap.

"Ok then; Marco?"

"Here miss"

"Nami?"

"Present"

"Owen?"

"Here miss" a fat guy replied.

"Peter?"

"Present"

"Robin?"

"Here ma'am"

"Sanji?"

"Here miss" Sanji groaned from a headache.

"Sapphire"

"Here miss"

"Trafalgar Law?"

"Present"

"Usopp (I realise I have been spelling Usopp wrong)?"

"Here miss"

"Vivi?"

"Here miss"

"Zoro?" all the class hears is snoring, the sound of fist colliding with head and infuriated yelling.

"He's here miss" Emerald said dusting his hands

"Ok, that's all, Ace you may take two people with you too look for Hancock"

"Ok, Luffy, Emerald let's go" Ace said picking up his little brother and getting Emerald.

-Down at a nearby creek/ river system-

We see Hancock swimming trying to drown the thoughts that she may actually love a man 'What's so special about him' She thought as she felt something brush past her leg "What was that?" it brushes past her again; she looks frantically until she sees a fish, she then gets out and hears someone calling her name.

"HAMMOCK?" Luffy called

"IDIOT IT'S HANCOCK; HANCOCK" Emerald yelled not knowing they woke up a crocodile near Hancock's location

'Idiots' Hancock runs towards the calling with the crocodile close behind and she sees the group and unwillingly crashes into Luffy "Sorry" she says getting up and dusting herself off. Luffy just smiles.

"No worries; HEY GUY'S I FOUND …" Luffy's voice was muffled by Hancock covering his mouth.

"Idiot, there is a crocodile right over…" She points to where she last saw it "Where'd it go?" her question was soon answered by the following hollers and a guy riding on the back of a crocodile.

"YEEHAW"

"RIDE IT EMERALD; HAVE YOU DONE THIS BEFORE YOU'RE A NATURAL"

"THANKS, WHOA" Emerald falls off the crocodile and it goes for him until it sees its old 'prey'

"OH SHIT" Hancock screams as she runs only to realise Luffy wasn't following "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Luffy was angry at the crocodile because it 'bucked' Emerald off.

"That bastard" Luffy charges the crocodile "YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS" Luffy jumps on the back of the crocodile, rips his shirt off and uses it to hold the crocodiles jaw open. Then with a quick jerk the jaw snapped and the crocodile walked off injured. Emerald then got up to see the crocodile walking off, he then followed it "Where are you going?"

"To fix up an old friend of mine" Emerald replied as he continued walking.

"Eh?"

"That croc is a friend of mine from way back, I recognise the scar on his left eye anywhere" Emerald explained as he caught the crocodile and fixed a splint up for its jaw, built so the crocodile can still feed, but it also holds the jaw in correct alignment until it heals completely (He learnt a few things from Franky). "He was coming towards me to say g'day"

"Oh, that makes sense" Luffy says smiling.

"What doesn't make sense is the fact that you became friends with a wild animal" Ace said confused.

"I'll explain another time, but now we've got to go to class" Emerald said with confidence.

"Emerald is right" Luffy said "It's already half way through the lesson"

"Then let's go" Hancock said brushing herself off. The group then heads back to class.

-In the classroom-

Everyone was copying down notes from the board, only Hancock found herself to be staring at Luffy more than she had bargained for because Luffy suddenly whirled around and caught her staring, he didn't say anything though; but the teacher however "Hancock, since when do you like men?"

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM, were you not listening when Ace said we encountered a crocodile near where I was found, he saved my life, I feel as though I owe him a debt of thanks; it's only fair" Hancock fired angrily.

"NO worries, I was only doing the right thing" Luffy grinned leaving Hancock unaware of a blush creeping up her face "Hey are you sick, your face looks red?" Luffy asked concerned. Hancock finally realises she's blushing and shakes it off.

"I may have picked up a bug from the creek system" Hancock lied nervously 'what is happening to me, I'll just follow my life where it takes me even if it means I like a man'; the whole class could tell she was lying, all except…

"Oh, ok you should see a doctor about that" Luffy responded. The jaws of the whole class dropped.

'How could he be so stupid as to believe that?' Vivi thought. Ms Suede snapped back into reality and reclaimed the class's attention.

"Ok, now we were listing the similarities and differences between animal and plant cells, can anyone give me a list?"

"I can explain without a list miss" Emerald called

"Ok go for it"

"Although, the overall function of the cell is the same, there are some important differences between animal and plant cells. The most notable difference is that plant cells have an organelle called chloroplast. Chloroplasts contain a pigment called chlorophyll" Emerald explained "Chlorophyll gives the plant its green colour"

"Good enough" Ms Suede said as the bell rang "Ok class your homework is to research the primary components of cells" She called as the class left. Vivi runs straight to Hancock.

"You realise you may have saved yourself a lot of embarrassment, with that lie" Vivi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hancock said focusing on the road home.

"Hancock listen; how long have we been friends?"

"Years I guess, almost our whole life"

"I think I would know what's going on in that head of yours"

"Hey girls" Sapphire called with the rest of the group close behind "What're you talking about?"

"I think Hancock likes Luffy"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR CERTAIN"

"Hancock calm down, it's only natural" Nami said. Hancock is fidgeting with her hands now. "You do don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on, last time someone saved your life you walked off acting as though nothing happened, this time, you felt as though you should say thanks" Sapphire said. Hancock starts feeling weird and the others notice "You okay Hancock?"

"I'm fine I just need some rest"

TO BE CONTINUED

THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR NEXT CHAPTER SOULD BE UP SOON. I may increase the rating for next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: dream or vision?

Chapter 5: dream or futuristic vision.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece and yada-yada-yada

-At Hancock's house-

Hancock is sleeping, her parents worried about her weird behaviour decided to book an appointment with a psychologists, Hancock responded by saying although she didn't need it she would go, now Hancock was dreaming.

-Dreamscape-

Hancock is walking home from another day of rejecting men, when suddenly she is pulled into an alley. "What is going on?" She asked infuriated. A figure emerged from the shadows grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. Meanwhile another figure walking past saw what was happening and ducked into the shadows "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're a beautiful woman you know that?" The figure asked kissing her neck (Sorry pervs out there but this is no lemon, because a certain someone is going to cock block (also I increased the rating for this chapter just for safety, I don't want to get in trouble for under rating)).

"Get off me!" Hancock yelled as the figure reached an arm under her body and started massaging her chest. "Aaah, piss aaah off ahhh pervert" all the figure did was lift her shirt up and continue massaging "Ah, STOP" she yelled.

"You say that but your lower region thinks otherwise" The figure responded as he grabbed her skirt and pulled it down underwear along with it at the same time as more figures emerged with hard-ons he was about to insert when (Cock block time) another figure came from the shadows and gave him an RKO. (Search it on you-tube if you don't know what it is (it stands for random knock out for those who don't know). He wrapped an arm around his neck and dragged him forwards over his shoulder smashing his back against the ground knocking him out. The other figures attacked only to be countered each time he kicks one in the crotch, jumps smashes his feet together with a head between, does a front flip and knocks him out, leaps back behind the rest leaving them confused. He performs a double knockout and the rest run off after getting their clothes back on. Hancock pulls her clothes back on before the new guy turns around and when he does the most surprising thing he could say he says.

"You ok Hammock?" the figure asked leaving her shocked. "Hammock? Hammock?"

-End dream-

"Hancock, HANCOCK?" Her mother yells as Hancock's eyes shot open. "Are you ok, you were yelling in your sleep, and you've started cold sweating, also I don't even want to know if that puddle down there is sweat."

"I'm fine mum, thanks for your concern, now I'm going to bed now"

"Ok, just remember you've got an appointment with the psychologist tomorrow"

"I know mum now good night"

"Good night"

-The next day-

"HEY HANCOCK" Hancock turns around to see Sapphire running towards her "WAIT UP"

"Hurry up then" she replied irritated.

"You'll never guess what just happened"

"You're no longer a virgin?" Nami joked as she walked up hearing the whole thing.

"Oh you're hysterical" Sapphire responded sarcastically

"I found it quite humorous" Robin added as she walked from the opposite side with Vivi (She also heard everything).

"I found it funny" Vivi added.

"That's not the point, I was asked out by…"

"Your brother" Nami butted in

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE INCEST DOESN'T MEAN I AM"

"Attitude much" Nami muttered

"Anyway, Emerald asked me out to go to that new place he just heard about called Hooters, and he said I can bring a friend if I want"

"You realise that place is a strip club right?" Nami asked concerned about her mental state

"I KNOW ISN'T IT, wait what?" Sapphire asked confused.

"Hooters is a strip club" Robin explained.

"OH, well I don't want to see my older sister working, she said she got a job there, but I had no idea what it was" Sapphire explained.

"I'm sorry; did you just say your sister works there?" Nami questioned.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT FROM THAT?"

"Yep"

"Pretty much" Vivi added

"We have to get to school"

"What, anxious to see the one you love, I believe his name was Luffy?" Nami teased

"I'll admit I have come to terms with that probability, doesn't mean I do love him, If a professional psychiatric consult proves I have feelings for him then I have to accept that" Hancock explains "I still doubt it will be proven that I do love this man, now let's go, we're running late" the group then heads off to school

-In period 1-

"Good morning class, I am Mr Ray, but Rayleigh is my full name, so you can call me that, welcome to a subject I never expected to see Hancock in, Furnishing"

"I'm not like most other girls you know" Hancock said slightly annoyed at his sexist comment.

"Ok, moving on, this terms project is a miniature coffee table or stool if that's what you want to call it, so everyone grab the wooden disk in front of you and mark 2 lines in quarters, and label it with your name" as the class does as it's told Emerald comes up with 2 disks glued together. "Impressive Emerald without me telling you, you are practically half done now find someone else to help" Emerald of course picks Sapphire.

"You still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Emerald, do you even know what Hooters is?"

"Not really"

"It's a strip club that my sister works at"

"Oh, we won't go there on one condition" Emerald said smirking

"What's that?"

"One day, when we're both ready, you give me a 'private show' deal?" Sapphire giggles at his deal.

"Ok, then as long as it's my body I'll happily accept"

"So you don't want me looking at other girls then?" Emerald teased

"OF COURSE NOT, especially not my sister, would you like it if I saw another guy" Sapphire taunted.

"Fair point so the deal is set, Franky owns a fancy restaurant we could go to if you wanted"

"Ok"

-Time skip to after school (because not much happened)-

"Well I've got to hurry to a psychologist appointment girls, see you later"

"Good luck on finding out if you love him" Sapphire called. As Hancock walked off.

Hancock walked past an appearing empty alley way and Deja vu she was pulled into the darkness "Let me go!" she demanded.

"Come now, you remember the agreement your family made so you wouldn't be living on the streets, but even so, your parents were drunk and probably didn't know what to agree too" the figure taunted.

"Arlong? LET ME GO, I'M IN A HURRY" She tried fighting back but evidentially got tired.

"You certainly have blossomed into a beautiful young woman" he said kissing her neck as more people emerged from the shadows. "You know what it's time for now"

"LET ME GO PERVERT" Hancock yelled as Arlong reached under and massaged her breast. "LEAVE ME ALONE" Hancock screamed.

-Meanwhile-

Luffy and the group were walking past when they heard Hancock screaming they look into the alley and were shocked at what they saw Luffy negotiated a plan where they don't do anything but they say something before walking off. Luffy charged as Arlong was preparing for insertion.

"Watch out, watch out, watch out…" the group started making the backup figures turn to see their boss getting a reverse RKO "RKO" they finished (Reverse RKO= charge front on, go into a clothesline, wrap arm around neck, drag over shoulder in reverse causing them to face plant) the group then walked off as Luffy started countering every attack that came his way until two things happened, one he was shot by someone, and two the cops showed up, arrested Arlong and called an ambulance to which Hancock new the answer to her question as she was crying, she loves him. She called her parents to meet her at the hospital and told them why; they cancelled the consultation and rushed to the hospital room Hancock was outside where she told her story.

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6: an overdue confession

High school romance chapter 6: An overdue confession to oneself

Authors note: I realise I have been saying parents when I decided to make the mother of Hancock single after an incident a few years back, I'm not giving any spoilers, you have to wait till I decide to get Hancock to tell Luffy, if I decide to write that story at all.

-Outside surgical ward O93-

Hancock is sitting on a chair as we see her mother walk up with a worried look on her face "Hancock, are you hurt at all, what happened?"

"I don't remember much but I was dragged into an alley, and this guy, he's been trying to get a hold of me a lot lately…"

"That guy Arlong?" her mother asked concerned

"Yes, that's the one, until now I had always managed to fight back, he said he's been trying to get a hold of our house and you agreed that if he had me, we wouldn't live on the streets" Hancock said trying not to cry.

"I don't remember any of that?"

"He said you were drunk; anyway then a man I know from school walked past with a group of friends, I saw them and tried to scream but my mouth was covered I think they heard me yelling because he spoke with his friends and then, from what I heard his friends say, he gave him a so called RKO, only one mumbled loud enough for me to here, he said 'in reverse'" Hancock was now shedding tears but trying not to cry. "Anyway Arlong landed face first on the floor, and the rest of the group started to attack him, he did well until he got distracted by police sirens and was shot"

"Do you know what the weapon was? Information like this could be helpful in police investigation" her mother asked concerned.

"He was in the shadows, but I could almost swear I saw a silhouette of a shotgun" Hancock explained holding back more tears.

"Ok, so, this man what is his name?"

"He has the same name as his infamous ancestor"

"Which is?"

"I'm going to call it from the old wanted poster I found, Straw-Hat Luffy"

"So, this guy you know is named Monkey d' Luffy?"

"That is correct mum" Hancock concluded as the doctor walked out.

"Well I have the report, but first I must ask your relation to Mr…Monkey d' Luffy, this stuff is mostly confidential, and is unless your family or friends" the doctor stated solidly as Luffy's crew and the girls rocked up.

"We're friends of his" Emerald said overhearing what the doctor says

"Very well, and the girls that just showed up?"

"They'll listen; they've just got to make sure their friend is alright, they're also friends of his"

"Ok, now Ms Hancock, you haven't answered yet, do you have any relation with him?"

"We don't" Hancock's mother said "Come on, we've got to go I understand that you're worried, but we can't argue with the doctor" Hancock is about to leave when she remembers that he has morals.

"Before I go, do you guys know any more morals that Luffy has?" Hancock asked "I know the one I'll do what I want, this is my life"

"A very true moral indeed" The doctor added taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, there's many, any kind of music you want to focus on?" Ace asked

"Does he have any more he picked up from Christian rock?" Hancock asked leaving Emerald stunned.

"Well, there's one song that relates really well to this situation but this isn't the time or place" Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"THIS IS A NO SMOKING ZONE THANK YOU" the doctor yelled causing Sanji to instantly extinguish the smoke and dice it out the window.

"Sorry, anyway how is our friend?"

"I can't say unless I know you are all known to him" the doctor looks to Hancock.

"He saved me and beat Arlong as I was on the brink of rape, I need to be here to thank him" Hancock said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my daughter? I never remembered you acting this way towards a man" her mother stated in shock.

"It's still me mum, it's just…" Hancock said nervously 'do I love him? Well as far as I'm concerned this feeling towards him has no other explanation'

"Well… it's just what? ANSWER ME"

"DON'T YELL… I love him" Hancock finished leaving everyone's jaw dropped, her mother however shook it off almost instantly.

"Well, many other men love you but you don't choose them, why is he so special?" she asked "You had better give me a good explanation"

"He's not like the other guys. The guys who get captured by my looks, he doesn't fall for it, he believes in freedom, I asked him to relocate his locker but he didn't budge, he didn't care who I was, he followed his moral about doing what he wants because this is his life" Hancock explained.

"So you like a guy who defied you?" her mum says shocked

"Don't say it so bluntly, I like him because he saved me not caring that I tried to get him to change locker, I like him because…" Hancock retorted.

"He's one in a million" Zoro said.

"Yes, because he doesn't go crazy over me like other guys" Hancock added.

"Well, as long as you're happy, just don't let him hurt you"

"I won't mum"

"Ok, so put you down as girlfriend?" the doctor asked.

"Just put me down as friend for now, he considers anyone a friend" Hancock explained.

"Ok, want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news first please?" Usopp asked.

"The good news is… He's alive" the doctor said causing sighs of relief all across the room.

"Ok, now the bad news… he will be scared for life…"

"IDIOT I TOLD HIM NOT TO LOOK THERE" Emerald yelled.

"That's not what I meant, he has a massive scar on his chest, and only a shot-gun can cause a scar that big, it's also in an X shape due to the scatter blast pattern from the shot-gun"

"Ok, thank you, now we've got to get going" Hancock's mother stated rather impatiently.

"Ok, tell me the moral tomorrow guys" Hancock said waving goodbye to her new friends.

"Bye Hancock" Sanji said swooning over her before getting a kick to the face.

"Hancock wait" the doctor called causing the group to stop "He gained consciousness for a split second and he asked something about you" Hancock was intently focused now.

"Do you know what he said?" she asked.

"He asked me if you were okay" the doctor responded.

"Well, when he comes too, tell him I'm fine" Hancock said

"Will do, now get home, don't you lot have school tomorrow?" everyone said goodbye and left to get ready for the next day

-To be continued-

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter should be up soon, you better be reading this story, do it, do it, do it now, JUST DO IT (not Nike quote, Shia LaBeouf) bye-bye


	7. Chapter 7: Luffy's release

Chapter 7: Luffy's release

-In the hospital-

It has been a few weeks now since Luffy was shot and he is becoming more and more active, gaining consciousness more and more frequently, in fact just today Emerald was speaking with him about Hancock and how she's doing.

"Well, it's good to know that she's doing fine Emerald" Luffy said after the message was delivered "How much did I miss?"

"Not much, but we've been waiting for you to be released so we can tell Hancock about your next moral, turns out you're not like other men she's met" Emerald responded.

"Really, how so?" Luffy asked

"Yeah, in fact she's waiting to talk to you"

"Ok, but on another note how are things with Sapphire?" Luffy asked

"We're cool, anyway, Hancock is getting impatient so I better go" Emerald stated as Hancock walked in.

"Luffy, you're awake; are you ok?" Hancock asked

"Well, you could say that I've been better" Luffy responded "And did you think I didn't see you outside the door practically every during the time I was up?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for what happened a few weeks ago" Hancock said trying to keep cool.

"I was just doing the right thing, even if it did mean getting shot" Luffy laughed the last part as though getting shot was no big deal seeing as he's still alive.

"I see, so you would've done that for anyone?" Hancock questioned.

"That's correct"

"So, your friends tell me you have a lot of morals you picked up from songs" Hancock explained.

"Yeah; why?" Luffy asked.

"I just wanted to know if there was a moral behind why a) you helped me and b) you kept fighting until you got shot." Hancock asked.

"Well, it mostly comes down to fighting for what's right no matter the cost, the song will have to wait until I'm out of here." Luffy explained

"I understand" Hancock sighed as the doctor came in to tell her visiting hours are over "Bye Luffy"

"See you soon Hammock" Luffy called. Hancock just sighed and walked off. The doctor then walked towards Luffy.

"Well, you appear to be doing better that you were a few weeks ago Mr Luffy, I recon a little bit longer just to be on the safe side of things" the doctor explained.

"You're the doctor, I can't complain" was all Luffy responded with before going to sleep.

"Kids these days, never thinking of consequences" the doctor muttered as he continued the check-up "Well I'll tell the nurses he is ready to be discharged tomorrow" the doctor finished as he walked out the door.

-Time skip 7:30AM the next day-

"Ok Luffy, you appear to be in working order, your body is recovered, you're more active, so you're ready to leave" the nurse said looking at Luffy's report.

"ALRIGHT" Luffy cheered.

"Just take it easy and no more getting shot"

"You got it nurse" Luffy called as he ran out of the building.

-At School 8:00AM-

The gang walked in the gates to see Luffy walking in the building "Looks like he's out" Emerald stated as he called to Luffy.

"Hey guys" Luffy called as he re-joined the group. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad, Sanji still hasn't got laid yet" Emerald said stating the obvious.

"SHUT UP IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE" Sanji retorted.

"You never know" Emerald responded.

"Wait you have?" Zoro asked confused.

"Don't be stupid, Usopp, is Emerald lying, you're an expert on stuff like that" Sanji asked

"I can't tell" he responded

"Never mind that, we've got to get ready for class, we all know that Ms Webber hates it when we're late" Ace said heading inside with the others close behind.

-Meanwhile with the group of females-

"So Hancock" Sapphire said breaking a short silence that occurred.

"What is it Sapphire?" she answered

"Did you tell him?"

"I was going to but the doctor said visiting hours are over"

"Well that's not all bad" Nami commented.

"How so?" Vivi asked

"I hear he was discharged today" Nami replied

"How do you know that?" Hancock said

"Ace's Facebook page" Nami commented.

"And why are you on his page?" Vivi asked getting slightly aggressive.

"I was finding out the details about your crush for you, it's not like you would've done it anyway" Nami retaliated.

"Oh shut up" Vivi snapped.

"Both of you shut up" Sapphire stated walking ahead, "We're running late and you two are arguing?"

"She has a point you two, Ms Webber hates when students are late" Robin said catching up with Sapphire

"We'll continue this chat later" Vivi said sprinting to catch up.

"Agreed." Nami said not far behind.

-To be continued-

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be at least 1000 words I promise, this is only 817 words bye-bye my loyal readers. Anyway I promise it will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8: 2 in 1 moral

Chapter 8: A two in one moral; fight for what's right no matter the cost even if it's your life (part 1)

We move to see the group in a math class learning about derivatives when the bell rings signalling it was time for roll class. The group travelled to their next class in room E 3.4 where their teacher named Mr Jackson waited for them "Welcome class; please take your seats." He said as the class obeyed and took a seat in their respective places. "Now, I am sure you are aware that this week's focus is to be in class on time with the necessary equipment ready?" the whole class nods except for Luffy.

"Uh sir, I've been in hospital for a few weeks, I didn't know about this" Luffy explained.

"Oh yes, I heard about that, therefore you have some catch up to do" Mr Jackson replied, Giving Luffy a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Luffy asked.

"It's a survey, it's the only thing we've done so far, answer the questions truthfully and bring it back to me"

"Oh, ok" Luffy replied with a grin as he started filling out questions.

"Ok, now that's out of the way, who knows what it we're doing this term?" Mr Jackson asked.

"We are doing Quantum Physics." Emerald said plainly.

"Correct, now who can give me one law of quantum physics" he asked only to receive silence. Emerald just sighs. "Yes Emerald?"

"You can have time without space, but not space without time" Emerald responds with a yawn.

"Very good Emerald, so in saying that…"

"If a space entity fought against a time entity, the time entity would theoretically win" Emerald interrupted.

"That is correct Emerald" after another hour of boring stuff the bell rang indicating first break.

"So Luffy are you going to do the 'musical moral' as you call it" Emerald asked remembering that they had to sing again.

"I'll say what the morals are, but I'm not singing" Luffy replied sternly.

"Come on man you have talent, now show it" Ace added.

"Nope"

"LUFFY, LUFFY, LUFY, LUFFY…" Emerald started chanting as the group joined in

"ALRIGHT ALREADY, JUST SHUT UP" Luffy caved infuriated "Give me till next break to psych myself up"

"Will do" Sanji said as he walked off to his locker with Zoro close behind (because they're locker mates)

"Alright then, second break that's it" Emerald shot back.

"Ok then" Luffy responded heading over to get some food as the remnants of the group followed him. Emerald sat next to Sapphire, then went Ace, Franky, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji. The rest of the girls sat at another table, mostly talking about guys and other girly crap (no offence ladies), speaking of the girls; let's head over to them to see what or who they're talking about.

"So Hancock, are you going to the music room during second break?" Vivi asked with a sly smile.

"Why do you ask that?" she responded.

"That's where Luffy and all his friends are performing, to describe the second moral you want to know about" Robin replied before Vivi could get the chance.

"I could've said that, besides I'm going to see them anyway, I've got to see what else Christian Rock has in store for us" Vivi replied

"We're all going, but we don't know about whether or not you are Hancock, so are you?" Nami asked.

"I'll go, just because you lot are" Hancock replied.

"Whatever" Nami rolled her eyes as she said this.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, we know the real reason you're doing this is to see Luffy" Robin answered.

"Whatever" Hancock responded as the bell rang signalling it was time for period 3.

-To be continued-

I've decided to make this a 2 part chapter because I wanted you to decide, if you want Luffy to sing, review or PM me with the message message 'Luffy, Luffy, Luffy…' and I'll make him sing, otherwise I'll find a way for him to weasel out of it, remember chant 'Luffy' 3 or more times and he sings, peace out bro's


	9. Chapter 9: powers and a performance

Chapter 9: Gaining powers and a performance

Authors note: I decided to make Luffy sing even though it doesn't really matter; mind you he doesn't sing the song he was supposed to sing, so Emerald sings that one. Also, I decided that I will write a version 2.0 of my other one piece fan fiction.

We now have period 3, which is ancient history for the group and a few others, "Ok class, this lesson is a very special lesson indeed; some well-known scientists from the university had stopped by with some very unique items, Jason?" the teacher said as a tall red-head took the spotlight.

"Hey everyone as mentioned before, my name is Jason." The red head introduced. "Now I'm here because due to our advanced technology we have recreated the devil fruits, as founded earlier, Haki can travel through the gene cells as does other traits, we even live in peace with fish-man kind thanks to the heroics of Monkey d' Luffy centuries ago, as for the fruits we have with us, a few identified types, there is an un-named paracetima type devil fruit, the gum-gum fruit, the bird-bird: model phoenix (I don't even know what it's called), 2 love-love fruits, the copy-copy fruit, the glint-glint fruit, the flare-flare fruit, the mag-mag fruit, the tremor-tremor fruit, the darkness devil fruit and the ice devil fruit, 5 teachers have claimed the ice, magma, glint, darkness and tremor devil fruits which I warned against but anyway, if you want one come and get it, just bear in mind the sacrifice of your swimming ability" he warned. Whilst removing the five mentioned devil fruits from the pile.

"My main trait comes from my ancestor Emerald, the swimming devil, despite his power, he could swim" Emerald says as he walks up and takes a black devil fruit "This is the copy-copy fruit right?"

"That's correct, that particular one is unique, and it allows you to maintain your ability to swim while allowing you to copy the fighting styles of other including Haki and devil fruit power" Jason said as Emerald devoured the fruit. A few seconds later he was on the floor gagging as the whole class gasps.

"Calm down, if he doesn't die he'll just become stronger" Jason said.

"DIE?" Sapphire gasped as she clenched her fists in anger, but that soon turns into relief when Emerald stops choking and gets back up.

"Well, I've had my pick" Emerald said as he walked back over to take his seat next to Zoro.

"FOOD" Luffy calls as he runs up and quickly devours a purple devil fruit without realising what it was because he was asleep for half the lesson.

"Well, you just ate the gum-gum fruit, this will take away your ability to swim while turning your body, bones and internal organs into rubber" Jason explained

"NO WAY, THAT'S SO COOL" Luffy cried as Ace walked up and grabbed an orange.

"Unless I'm mistaken this would be the flare-flare fruit, correct?" Ace asked as he took a bite "A Logia type that turns your body into fire"

"That is correct" Jason explained after calling Emerald down to give a demonstration to the class of the devil fruit powers they picked up after either all the fruits were taken or no-one else took one. Soon Jozu came up and grabbed the un-named devil fruit "Ah, that's a good one, you can coat your body in diamond with that power according to legend" Jason explained as Marco came up and grabbed the mythical zoan fruit "With that fruit you can morph into a phoenix and you're virtually invincible because you wounds will practically heal instantly" it was at that moment Sapphire came up and grabbed the love-love fruits and tossed one to Hancock.

"These powers are useful, you use the power of lust to turn your enemies, or anyone annoying you into stone using a variety of techniques, am I correct?" Sapphire asked as she took a bite.

"That is correct, it is pretty useful" Jason explained as he looked up to see Hancock take a small bite out of it as she walked down to join the rest of the devil fruit users. It was at that point that Mr Black-beard and his brother Mr White-beard walked in. "Ah, of course White-beard, here's your devil fruit, the tremor-tremor fruit, and Black-beard, here's your darkness devil fruit" Jason said as he handed the two fruits over to the teachers. They took a bite then joined the group up front as gestured by Jason where they continued to eat their chosen fruits.

It wasn't long before 3 other teachers, professor Kizaru, Mr Aokiji, and professor Akainu walked into the room and grabbed the devil fruits that they reserved. Kizaru took the glint-glint fruit that allowed you to control light and reconstructs your body into light particles, Aokiji took the ice devil fruit, the name says it all and Akainu took the Mag-Mag fruit which allows you to turn your body into magma. They all walked over to the group after being gestured to do so. "So everyone let's go outside to an area where you can test your powers without any damage to the school." Jason said as he exits, followed by the group which is then followed by the class; they went to a parking lot which was abandoned by request of Jason for training purposes. They were met with a hulking mass of muscle. "Meet my cousin Bruce, and I tell ya, he's a tough cookie, no matter how many times you hit him, he won't go down, however if you can get him down, you will be offered the opportunity of a life time, to join the police force as part of the special division with the code-name being decided by those who make it through." Jason explained "Devil fruit users go first; followed by those without them but only if you want to try it, we need devil fruit users so for them it is compulsory, teachers excluded because they have a good job already and they have agreed to be on call. So who's first?"

"I'll go first" Ace called as he stepped forward "My brother and I share the same dream about being a police officer, this opportunity is just what we needed, I presume you've taken the proper precautions?"

"Yes, we have coated him in a fire proof substance for devil fruits such as yours" Jason explained.

"Good, now LET'S ROCK" Ace called as he charged straight at Bruce dodging a punch "FLAMING UPPERCUT" he called as he ignited his fire fist and performed a massive leap flogging him right in the jaw sending Bruce stumbling back a little bit "FIRE FIST" Ace called again as he launched a flaming fist at his foes gut causing him to bend over in pain before Ace jumped right above his head and launched another fire fist at him sending Bruce face first into the ground.

"Impressive, what is your name sir?" Jason asked astonished

"Ace, my name is Ace" he responded.

"Well, I know your answer so I'll see you at the department for the paperwork" Jason said as he gave Ace a slip of approval.

"Thank you, now I think he's ok for another round" Ace said gesturing to Bruce who gave Ace thumbs up and a nod.

"Ok, who wants to go next?" Jason asked as Hancock stepped forward.

"I hope you've taken precautions for me?" Hancock said as she scanned her opponent

"You are only allowed for body shots because that's the only place protected by armour capable of withstanding your kind of attacks" Jason explained as Hancock charged in and landed a kick to the gut with enough force to knock him back a bit, and not long after that she landed another kick to his back causing him to lose balance allowing for the final blow to the back once more before he crashed into the floor "Very good Miss…"

"Hancock, and thanks for the offer but I will have to think about it"

"Ok, seeing you and Sapphire is it?"

"Yes that's right"

"Have the same powers I'm sure she will finish just as easily, she can still fight if she wants but she has already been accepted"

"Thank you sir" Sapphire said as she walked back to the group

"Ok, now who's…?"

"ME NEXT" Luffy called as he ran up to the foe as Bruce charged at him punching Luffy in the gut "BASTARD" Luffy calls as he stretches his arms onto Bruce's shoulders "GUM-GUM ROCKET" he called as he rocketed upwards and body slammed into his face, which Bruce quickly followed with another punch "GUM-GUM BALLOON" he called once again as the fist impacted with the inflated version of Luffy. As the fist withdrew Luffy took the opportunity to attack again "GUM-GUM PISTOL" he stretches his fist to punch Bruce in the face "GUM-GUM…BAZOOKA" he called once again as he stretched both his hands back and catapulted them into Bruce's gut. He then stretches his arm to a pole level height with Bruce's neck "GUM-GUM SICLE" he launched himself and gave Bruce a clothes line resulting in a near victory he stretches his arms and coils them as he grabs Bruce's collar "NOW GUM-GUM…HAMMER" Luffy called as he pile-drives Bruce head-first into the ground.

"Impressive, you're in mostly because I know you will say yes" Jason said with thumbs up

"YEAH" Luffy called as he bounced back over to the group

"Ok, who's next?" Jason asked. After about half an hour all the devil fruit users had been accepted, Emerald had absorbed all except one power in the vicinity, that one being the love-love power and it was now up to those without to choose if they wanted to participate.

"I'll take a crack at it" Sanji said as he walked up to the plate.

"I'VE GOT NEXT" Zoro called

"Ok, Sanji since you called first, you're up" Jason called as Sanji charged at Bruce dodging multiple hits before landing multiple kicks to Bruce's face before landing a kick to the gut and final blow to the back of the head sending him crashing to the floor "OK, Zoro is it? You're up." Jason called as Zoro grabbed his swords and Jason got Bruce's custom made sword and gave it to him; it was only a few moments before the two were locked into furious sword play, deadly manoeuvre after deadly manoeuvre, clash after clash before Zoro decided he had enough and let Bruce charge him down.

"Three sword style…" Zoro started as he got his swords into position "360 CALIBRE PHEONIX" he called as a blast of energy was fired with enough force to knock Bruce down. "Done." He said plainly as he re-sheathed his swords.

"I'm next." Franky called as Bruce got up as strongly as ever.

"Ok, begin" Jason called as he got out of the path

"STRONG RIGHT" Franky started off as he launched a chained fist right at Bruce's face making him dizzy. He then charged for the legs "STRONG HAMMER" he smashed his left fist into the back of Bruce's knee, as he then worked on the other he took a glove off revealing a solid gold fist "ULTIMATE HAMMER" He finished smashing the other leg making Bruce fall face-first to the ground

"Ok" Jason stated plainly as he handed out the final slips of approval just before the bell rang "those who are interested come to the station after school to apply, I'll see you there"

-5 mins later after eating food-

"YOU WERE SERIOUS?" Luffy cried

"I'm always serious Luffy, you've gotta sing" Emerald explained

"But I don't even know the lyrics to the song I'm supposed to sing" Luffy whined

"Well, I'll sing that song, but you still have to perform a song that you know" Emerald stated taking another bite of an apple he had.

"Fine" Luffy muttered.

"Good boy, now we better go get ready, don't wanna keep the girls waiting" Emerald said with a winning grin.

"Let's get this over with" Luffy muttered.

-In the music room-

The girls are seated with everyone except Zoro, Sanji, Brooke, Emerald, and of course Luffy. "Now, because Luffy doesn't know the lyrics of the song he was supposed to sing, I will be singing it, but he will be performing a different song" Emerald introduced "Now without further delay I give you my song, 'Hero' by Christian rock band Skillet.

Hero, by Skillet

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(We're fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(We're falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I've gotta fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

The audience applauds, "thank you very much, the moral in that was to fight for what you believe even if it costs your life, just make sure it's worth dying for if you are going to risk your life" Emerald explained "Now here's Luffy with…" Luffy hands him the song script "'Sick of It' again by skillet" Emerald finished.

Sick of It, by skillet

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it!

When everything you do

Don't seem to matter.

You try but it's no use

Your world is getting blacker.

When every time you fail

Has no answer.

Every empty promise made

Is a reminder.

No one can make this better

Take control, it's now or never!

Are you sick of it?

Raise your hands,

Get rid of it!

While there's a fighting chance.

Are you over it?

Bored to death?

Have you had enough regret?

Take a stand, raise your hands...

If you're sick of it!

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it!

If you're sick of it!

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it!

Every single day

I chase my own tail

Like a rat inside a maze

Gotta get, gotta get, get away

I'm running out of time

For me to break this.

I'm tired of feeling like

I'm never gonna make it.

No one can make this better

Take control, it's now or never!

Are you sick of it?

Raise your hands,

Get rid of it!

While there's a fighting chance.

Are you over it?

Bored to death?

Have you had enough regret?

Take a stand, raise your hands...

If you're sick of it!

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it!

If you're sick of it!

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it!

(Short instrumental)

I'm tired of it

I'm over it

I'm bored of it

Gotta fix this

I'm sick of it!

Raise your hands

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Raise your hands

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Sick of it!

Raise your hands,

Get rid of it!

While there's a fighting chance.

Are you over it?

Bored to death?

Have you had enough regret?

Take a stand, raise your hands...

Are you sick of it?

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it!

Get rid of it!

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it!

Are you over it?

Bored to death?

Have you had enough regret?

Take a stand, raise your hands...

Are you sick of it?

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Are you sick of it?

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

Are you sick of it?

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

If you're sick of it

If you're sick

If you're sick

If you're sick of it

The crowd erupts into more applaud as Luffy's song comes to an end. "Thanks" Luffy says with a blush "I've never done this before so it makes me happy to know you all enjoyed my song." Just then the bell rang signalling it was time for period 4.

"Good job Luffy, now let's head on over to maths" Emerald said as they went to see their teacher Mr Smoker for maths (I changed the name because I felt like it).

-To be continued-

Authors note: thank you all very much for reading, you may notice that my chapters for this story are now reaching 2000-3000 words, while they used to be 1000-2000 words long. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story, and ever as far as I'm aware, until next time, PEACE OUT BROS, AND WATCH ONE PIECE IT'S AN AWESOME ANIME.


	10. Chapter 10: Arlong mayhem

Chapter 10: Arlong mayhem Zoro vs. the octopus Hachi

It is now period four and the group is bored out of their minds, being stuck in physics has driven most of them to fall asleep, a few to start making paper planes, and the rest to talk among themselves, they were watching a physics TV show before a breaking news advertisement came on causing those who were asleep to wake up.

"We interrupt this show to bring you an important message, the wanted fish-man criminal known as Arlong has escaped from his cell supposedly last night at midnight" the news man said causing gasps to erupt from the class "He was thrown in jail with the help of a student by the name of Monkey d' Luffy knocking him out whilst defending a friend who we refuse to mention, be on look out, if you see anything suspicious contact the police immediately, that is all"

After that the physics show ended and the bell rang causing Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Franky, and Emerald to head to the police station for their opportunity to become part of the yet to be named special division.

-At the station-

The group walks up to the front desk manager and handed in their forms. After a few minutes of overlooking the forms he nodded and led them to a back room where they saw their trainer who was named Jimbe, he was a fish-man with a red patch on his stomach, he wore thongs and a brownish coloured robe as he welcomed the trainees "Now, if you wish to become a part of this squadron, heck the police force at all you need nerves of steel, now before we begin training, I need you to introduce yourselves and your talents, then we can get to work on training"

"Hi, the name is Ace, but ever since I ate the flare-flare devil fruit, which wasn't too long ago, I've started calling myself Fire-Fist Ace" Ace introduces

"Pleasure to meet you, I see you have already picked out your nickname for the squadron" Jimbe said (the form had an area for a nickname)

"That I did" Ace responded as Emerald walked up.

"I'm Emerald, pleasure to meet you, I can copy any fighting style I see and enhance it to its maximum ability, and then I train the person I copied the power from what I have learnt thus increasing the strength of the overall group, unfortunately I can't copy a cyborg though." Emerald started "I ate a one of a kind fruit that allows me to maintain my ability to swim; also rumour has it that if I copy fish-man karate I will become half fish-man like my ancestor. My nick name is, the swimming devil"

"Impressive, once you earn my trust I may teach you a few things about fish-man karate and let you copy my fighting style" Jimbe said.

"Or I could copy it here if I was a total douche, but I understand" Emerald explained as Franky stood up to the plate.

"I am Franky, or as a few people call me, Cyborg Franky. I was in a horrible accident years ago so the doctors had to reconstruct my body from metal and machinery, I however made some changes, my nickname is as mentioned earlier is Cyborg Franky" he explained as he struck a pose (also in this Franky wears actual clothes)

"Ok" Jimbe said "Who's next?"

"I'm Luffy, and I ate the gum-gum devil fruit so I'm a rubber man, and I was thinking my nickname could be straw hat Luffy or just Straw hat." Luffy introduced

"My name is Sanji and I fight using extremely powerful kicks, the combat style is known as Black-leg" Sanji introduced.

"And I'm Roronoa Zoro; I fight with blades, specifically Ken sutairu or three sword style, people who have faced me in a sword fight call me the demon, because of the tactics I use" Zoro explained

"Very well, your training begins…" Jimbe started before he was interrupted by a phone call "Hello? ...No, we just finished the introductions…do you understand how risky that is? But sir…Under stood" Jimbe finished as he hung up "Well, looks like you will start learning on the job, Arlong is currently attacking the house of Boa Hancock, but we still need a name for the group?" everyone gives a confused look before Emerald sighed and decided on a name they all liked.

"Kill-shot, that will be our name" Emerald said before Jimbe gave a nod of agreement before they loaded into a van and headed off to help those in distress.

-At the house of Boa Hancock and family-

We see two large snakes, an anaconda, and a cobra, clearly devil fruit users, most likely her sisters blocking the doorway from Arlong and his crew, their names, Sonia and Marigold.

"We've tried asking politely, now we have to use threats" Arlong said as he heard sirens in the distance "Hand over your sister and we won't hurt you"

"NO" the two yelled in unison as they stood strong; at this Arlong just chuckled and took a few steps back.

"Very well then…" he said as he formed a puddle of water on his hands "SHARK ARROWS" he fired droplets of water that instantly went at the speed of an arrow wounding Marigold and Sonia despite her efforts to dodge using her colour of perception Haki. Both lay unconscious as two other fish-men moved them out of the way. Just then the group was noticed by Luffy calling out Arlong.

"HEY" Luffy yelled getting the attention of the crew as the primary target was about to head inside while the group walked forwards "WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS IS ARLONG?" he called as more cars pulled up.

The shark fish-man that was named Arlong spoke up as Luffy stretched his fist back, while the sisters woke up in time to see what was happening, and I tell you, they're in for a heck of a show while Hancock and her mother watched from her bedroom window. "That's me, who's asking?" he taunted.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy muttered as his fist catapulted forward flogging Arlong right in the jaw "PISTOL" he finished as Arlong went flying 20 feet backwards causing the crew to drop their jaws.

"ARLONG" they panicked as Luffy coiled his fist back.

"That's for trying to hurt Hammock" Luffy said.

"Luffy, it's HANCOCK" Sanji yelled

"Now's not the time captain nosebleed" Zoro said drawing his swords and surveying the enemies locating an octopus fish-man with six swords "I got the oversized calamari" Sanji looked and found another opponent.

"I got the whale" he said referring to a grey whale wearing spiked gloves.

"I've got the leader" Luffy said noticing Arlong emerge from the rubble of a crumbled wall.

"I've got the squid" Franky said pointing to a light teal coloured squid.

"I've got the sniper" Ace said noticing a white fish-man with a sniper rifle on the roof of a nearby building.

"So, you've taken all the leaders then?" Emerald fake pouted.

"No, there's still one more, we just assumed we've got the strongest" Franky said pointing to a grey shark fish-man.

"We'll let you take the rest though, for the first time in ages we may actually have a challenge on our hands" Zoro said eyeing his target

"Ok, once you've taken out your targets head back to the van, or if you have enough energy for another round help Luffy" Emerald ordered.

"RIGHT" they all said in unison.

"Do not let them interfere!" Arlong yelled as the crews charged at each other, most of the leaders/vice leaders.

"You know, this makes fish-men look like a more common sight than they actually are" Emerald pointed out "ALRIGHT, YOU KNOW YOUR TARGETS, DO NOT KILL THEM UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY" Emerald ordered as Jimbe walked up to him and whispered in his ear something about the government organising this to dispose of all criminals that they are tired of dealing with.

"They called you here to get rid of Arlong's crew, permanently" he whispered

"Ok, CHANGE OF PLANS, EXTERMINATE THEM ALL" Emerald yelled as the group charged at their targets, minus Emerald who was dealing with practically the entire crew minus the leaders right now. Zoro went straight for the octopus with his swords drawn and in mere moments they were locked in fierce sword play.

"So, what is your name?" Zoro asked the octopus.

"Who me? I'm Hatchan, but my friends call me Hachi" he answered getting distracted enough for Zoro to cut him on one of his hands.

"Alright, I'll remember you when we're done, and you're in hell" Zoro taunted as he bounced back ready for another round.

"I don't think so" Hachi reacted as he charged at Zoro with his sword points facing forwards "OCTOPUS SPEAR" Zoro just stood his ground and put a sword up at the interlocking point of the blades stopping Hachi dead in his tracks "WHAT?" he yelled confused. As Zoro smirked as he bounced back again before charging at him again.

"Three sword style…streaming wolf swords" Zoro charged in head first blocking numerous flailing swords whilst also laying cuts to the rest of his hands causing the octopus to drop his swords whilst releasing a scream of agony. Zoro re-sheathes his swords and walks back unaware of the octopus charging at him and knocking him into the air.

"ZORO" Emerald called as he knocked another guy out once he sees Hachi spinning rapidly with his swords in his hands once again.

"NOW DIE ZORO, OCTOPUS CYCLONE" Hachi yells as he begins spinning faster while Zoro got his swords ready, as he got dangerously close he used a sword to block the blade and land safely before charging from beneath.

"One sword style…" he started as he closed in with a rotating sword. "LION STRIKE" he cuts the octopus along the chest while risking a stab wound to the lower abdomen and a cut above the eye. He re-sheathed his sword as the octopus collapsed, "I would help you Luffy, but I've got to take a rest." Zoro said as he collapsed while other officers dragged him back to the van where they used basic medical knowledge to stem the bleeding from his wounds with bandages.

-To be continued-

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it, please let me know what you think of my story so far, I will not accept flames, next chapter may be up a bit later than I had hoped due to school work, so until next update, peace out homies.


	11. Chapter 11: battle of the best

Chapter 11: Epic showdown; Fish-man crew V.S kill-shot squadron

When we last left off Zoro had just defeated the octopus fish-man we now know as Hachi. He is now in the back of the van being treated for wounds he received during the battle. Now let's take a look at Franky and his enemy.

"STRONG RIGHT" Franky bellowed as his fist was deflected by his fish-man foe.

"SQUIRT GUN" his foe yelled as he fired a small but powerful blast of water at Franky getting the cyborg on the eye blinding him long enough to get to a nearby water source (a water tank) and drink enough water to cause his body to drastically increase in size (By destroying it and creating a puddle). As soon as Franky got his sight back he was hit with another attack "SQUIRT CANNON" a larger blast of water was shot at the cyborg knocking him back a fair bit completely drenching him.

"Ok I have to know, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Franky asked as he shook the water off.

-Meanwhile, in nearby bushes-

'I have to help him' a figure thought to himself 'But how?' he was about to drink some beer he 'legally' bought then he stopped, 'That's it! All I need to do now is get his attention…I've got it'

-Back with the fighters-

"What kind of name is Chew?" Franky asked before Usopp jumped out of the bushes and threw the bottle of beer which the Fish-man caught.

"What the…" Chew started before Usopp interrupted.

"EXPLODING STAR" Usopp yelled as he fired a sling-shot pellet at the bottle that exploded dousing Chew in HIGHLY FLAMABLE Alcohol "NOW FRANKY, IT'S OVER YOU FISH STICK BASTARD"

"YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU PATHETIC LOW-LIFE" Chew yelled "SQUIRT MACHINE GUN"

"YIPES" Usopp yelled as he dragged Franky to take shelter behind a rock. After a bit Chew leapt on top of the rock.

"WHATS OVER?" he taunted as the two rolled out of the way of another water shot.

"THIS FIGHT, ALCOHOL LIGHTS ON FIRE, NOW FRANKY" Usopp yelled

"Wait, wha…" chew started before Franky attacked

"FRESH FIRE" Franky called as he released a breath of fire that lit the alcohol in turn lighting the fish-man on fire (Also it turns out that Chew is actually a smelt whiting, just a correction I made for those who read). Chew then started heading for another water source.

"I DON'T THINK SO" Usopp yelled as he threw a rock at the back of Chew's head before running up to the fish-man "USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER" and so on until Chew lost all consciousness "HA, SEE THAT FISH-FACE I BEAT YOUR ASS" Usopp cheered before collapsing while Franky went over to Help Emerald.

Now let's take a look at Ace's progress, we see Ace repeatedly getting shot but the bullets aren't doing any damage seeing as his body is made of fire, the Fish-man he is facing is a squid "You realise you have no chance at victory despite how many bullets go through your body, you can't be made of fire while you're tired" the fish-man taunted

"You're the one whose getting tired, I'm just getting hungry, with a craving for calamari" Ace taunted as he formed a fire-ball as he raised it above his head "FLAME COMMANDMENT …" Ace yelled as the squid went for a head shot directly above him; conveniently enough; before the attack was unleashed he leapt above the squid "FIRE PILLAR" he unleashed the fire-ball and created a massive pillar of fire that contained the sniper in the dead centre of it causing him to fall into a pile of dried squid. "That takes care of that" Ace said as his stomach growled "I wonder if they packed small afternoon snack" Ace wondered as he headed over to the van.

Well that was so short that I don't know why I wrote it, but let's move on to Sanji's Battle. We see Sanji in a battle with a whale fish-man, they were locked in a series of furious kicks and punches, every attack was countered by another attack "You're a pretty skilled fighter" the whale complemented "What is your name?" he asked as he threw another punch which was counteracted by a kick to the gut which knocked the fish-man off balance momentarily allowing him to land a kick to the face.

"I'm Sanji, and my style of fighting is known as black-leg style" he introduced as he landed even more kicks to him "PARAGE SHOOT" Sanji calls as he rapidly lands kicks to the fish-man's face making the foe dizzy whilst also re-arranging his facial structure slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the fish-man yelled as Sanji placed a hand mirror that was in his pocket at the fish-man to reveal his mere 'feminine' facial structure.

"To think that you would hurt a woman, in that way no less if you got the chance; that thought makes me sick" Sanji said coldly.

"And what are you going to do about it you inferior trash?" the fish-man taunted.

"I'll just have to kick some manners into you; ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE" Sanji yelled as de delivered a 180 degree vertical blow to the fish-man's gut knocking the wind out of him before Sanji flips in the air and lands a double kick to the fish-man's face "MUTTON SHOT." The fish-man then fell backwards as Sanji started flipping even more "PLASTIC SURGRERY SHOT" Sanji yelled as he finished the fish-man off by landing rapid kicks all over the foes body hammering him to the floor. When the attack is over all we see is a small crater with a profusely bleeding fish-man inside it "You shouldn't have gotten cocky…" Sanji said as he started to walk away before taking a short pause "Also…you should never hit a woman" he finished as he continued walking to the van to be treated for some injuries he sustained. Now let's watch Emerald kick some ass, for those of you who don't remember Zoro I think it was, said that Emerald could have all the fish-man cronies and the last commander which was a ray fish-man as it turns out (I can't remember what I put him as last chapter but there it is)

Emerald is currently being swarmed by the crew while the commander is watching, only willing to come in if necessary. Eventually he had enough and went in to the house, emerald however saw this whilst at the bottom of a fish-man 'dog pile' "Oh no you don't, GUM-GUM BALLOON" Emerald called as he inhaled a heap of air causing his body to inflate throwing the fish-men everywhere "I'll be back for you lot" Emerald said as he followed the fish-man in the house.

"KUROOBI, BE CAREFUL" one of the fish-men called out in vain as the fish-man we now know as Kuroobi could not hear him.

-Inside the house-

We see Kuroobi slowly approaching Hancock's door busting it down when he reached it causing Hancock and her mother to jump in shock before seeing Emerald right behind him gesturing to move to the sides which they did "What's the point of doing that" Kuroobi asked while Emerald coated a fist in diamond and tapped his shoulder making him turn around "Who…" he started but could not finish because of what happened next.

"ONE DELIVERY FOR A FISH-FACED FAGGOT" Emerald yelled as his diamond coated fist slammed into the fish-man's jaw sending him flying out the window "GET TO THE VAN, SOME OF OUR OFFICERS ARE THERE, THEY CAN PROTECT YOU" Emerald ordered.

"What about the fish-men though?" Hancock asked.

"THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER, I'LL COVER YOU" Emerald yelled with the two nodding in understanding as they jumped through the hole in the window and ran towards the van with Emerald close behind clobbering any fish-man that came within range of Emerald's lethal tactics (mind you all their tactics are lethal) until they reached the camp "I NEED YOU LOT TO PROTECT THE GIRLS, LUFFY AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF THE REST" Emerald ordered with the officers nodding in agreement "Zoro…"

"Yeah what is it?" Zoro responded.

"How good are you with two swords?" Emerald asked shocking everyone who heard the question

"I'm okay I guess but why do you ask?" Zoro asked clearly confused.

"I was going to ask if I could borrow one." Emerald asked as he struck down another fish-man once again shocking everyone.

"Take all three, but you break them I will not let you live, I'm really in no condition to fight anyway" Zoro said as he passed his swords over to Emerald.

"Thanks, I hear these swords have been passed down through your family, I will take the utmost care of them" Emerald said as he copied Zoro's swordsmanship skills. "I guarantee they will be returned in one piece"

"That's good to hear" Zoro said "Now go kick some ass"

"With pleasure" Emerald said as he charged through a bunch of fish-men "Three sword style…" Emerald started as he leapt at another fish-man swordsman "ONI GIRI" Emerald yelled as he cut the swordsman down and placed his two hand swords in front of his mouth blade "Three sword style…" he started once again as a group of fish-men charged and a tiger aura appeared behind him "TIGER TRAP" he yelled when the fish-men closed the gap and a group of them were either decapitated or incapacitated. Emerald then continued running at the group of fish-men before stopping and rotating the swords in opposite directions rapidly increasing the speed "Three sword style ultimate attack: THREE THOUSAND WORLDS" he charged forwards once again slicing down a whole group of fish-men. However this wasn't over because another wave of fish-men was fast approaching.

"They just don't know when to give up do they?" Emerald said to himself "Very well then three sword style…" he started as he charged towards the group "STREAMING WOLF SWORDS" he moved among the group cutting down any fish-man that hadn't been cut down already until there was none left. After that attack Emerald started panting heavily and to his dismay there was one final wave of fish-men to go "COME ON" Emerald yelled before giving a sigh "Ok then, three sword style…" he started as the fish-men then surrounded him before leaping in for the kill "DRAGON TWISTER" Emerald yelled as he spun rapidly creating a tornado around him that sucked up the foes "Done…" Emerald pants as he is about to approach the base completely forgetting something important, he forgot to take out the commander. That soon came to realisation when Kuroobi slammed a fist into Emeralds back knocking him into the group "Shit, I forgot about you" Emerald said giving Zoro's swords back to him.

"And that will be your biggest downfall, you see I have 2 advantages here, first is the surprise attack that just occurred, second is the fact that taking out most of the crew really took a toll on your energy level" Kuroobi explained in a cocky manner. As much as he hated to admit it Kuroobi was right, Emerald couldn't fight much longer. "And to think, you're going to die here, by my hands, and without even putting up a fight, you never stood a chance from the start" This statement really pricked a nerve.

"No chance you say?" Emerald questioned.

"That's right" Kuroobi responded

"WRONG, I FIGHT TO MY LAST BREATH, AND NO-ONE CHOSES WHEN AND WHERE I DIE EXCEPT ME, BESIDES LOOK AROUND, YOU AND ARLONG ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT STANDING, WE DID STAND A CHANCE, AND WE STILL DO" Emerald yelled as he leapt away from the group with Kuroobi following and just Emerald could turn around a fist came into contact with his face sending his head flying back.

"HE KNOCKED HIS HEAD CLEAN OFF" Hancock panicked.

"Wrong" Ace whispered "He copied my brother's devil-fruit power, so his head is still attached but his neck is stretching." Ace explained in a whisper to make sure the fish-man didn't hear which thankfully he didn't

"Oh…" The group whispered in an inaudible tone.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT STANDING A CHANCE?" Kuroobi laughed

"THAT WON'T WORK ON A BODY OF RUBBER" Emerald yelled back

"WHAT?"

"NOW GUM-GUM…" Emerald starts as his head starts to sling-shot forward "BELL" he finished as his head smashed against Kuroobi's sending him backwards.

(Ok now before I continue let's watch that replay in slow motion *rewinds to the collision* oh yea that's going to leave a mark *shows major rippling effects of facial skin* now let's just see that in X-ray mode I think there might be more to the damage that meets the eye *activates X-ray camera and rewinds to just before the collision* …Well he's dead *Shows X-ray mode with a cracked skull (As in, the skull is obliterated)) now sorry about that on with the story Kuroobi is sent flying straight into the side of the van and collapsed motionless.

-To be continued-

Authors note: Again sorry for the readers who didn't like the story interruption I just wanted to add that part to give you a perspective of the damage dealt from that head-butt. Anyway like always, read and review, no flames, also if you have any ideas please let me know, even if it's a story that you just don't know how to start, or an idea for any of my other stories that you may or may not have read, just leave a review and let me know what you think, if it's bad, let me know how I can do better, that's it for now, next chapter is the final show down between Luffy and Arlong, captain vs. captain, boss vs. boss…Okay I see you get the point, just don't forget to read and review, bon voyage and see you next time.


	12. Chapter 12: Arlong's defeat

Chapter 12: Arlongs defeat, Luffy's powerful battle axe technique

Updated on: 31-10-16

"Jackass" Emerald muttered as he brought Hancock's sisters over to the fan to get treated for wounds before sitting himself down as another car pulled up and the rest of the girls piled out checking to make sure Hancock is ok. Vivi then noticed Luffy was missing and decided to speak with Ace about it.

"There's no doubt about my brother's strength, but this will be his first real challenge, the fact that Arlong is the leader makes it even more so" Ace explained as he took a bite out of a sandwich he had received after his battle, or should I say beat down, either way Ace won without breaking a sweat. "I was just about to go give my brother support if he needed it" Ace added as he got up and headed to the back yard where Luffy and Arlong were locked in combat with the group following 1 by 1.

-With Luffy and Arlong-

"GUM-GUM PISTOL" Luffy yelled as his fist launched forwards as Arlong sidestepped the attack.

"Last time, in the alley, you just got lucky, do you really think you can beat a superior being while he is expecting attacks, you're nothing but inferior garbage" Arlong yelled as he grabbed Luffy's arm and reeled him in delivering a powerful punch to the face as Luffy came into range of Arlong's arm.

Luffy is now on the floor with Arlong bitting him and, I actually only just noticed this but he has a sword mounted on his back, Ace was about to charge in before Luffy called for him to stop "I have him right where I want him" Luffy smirked as he reached up, grabbed Arlong's nose and snapped it causing the fish-man to stop biting him as he took a deep breath "NOW GUM-GUM BALLOON" he yelled as his body inflated causing Arlong to get sent flying high, As Arlong came back down Luffy launched a leg into the air aimed at getting him "GUM-GUM STAMP" he called as Arlong then crashed into the ground getting up slowly.

"Thats it" Arlong muttered as he armed himself with the sword which is bassically a metal pole with triangular peices of metal and a handle "I'M THROUGH FUCKING AROUND" he yelled as he took battle stance.

"That makes two of us" Luffy agreed as he launched his arms at Arlong "GUM-GUM DOUBLE BARREL (the difference between double barrel and bazooka is that bazooka Luffy pulls his arms back, double barrel does not)" Arlong dodged the punches easily as Luffy grabbed a fence behind him, "Gotcha now Arlong, GUM-GUM ROCKET" Luffy rocketed forward body slaming his opponent as they both crashed into a neighbouring building "Where are we now?" Luffy asked.

"This is my place, it used to be an industrial warehouse until my crew and I scared out or killed the workers and made some changes, see those rooms up there?" he says pointing his sword at a row of doors lined along on a rafter walk thingy above them there's enough doors for my crew and a certain group of girls that you know each adapted to help us reach our goal ruling over inferior human trash, Nami can navigate, Robin can read ancient texts…" Arlong started as he moved his blade around Luffy's neck "And the other two, as well as the rest can be used to create hybrids that will remind humans of just how much stronger and more terrifying we are compared to human garbage, honestly I'm surprised some pathetic lowlife such as yourself could become a cop, that aside you should've given up while you had the chance YOU COUOLD NEVER USE THEIR TALENTS THE WAY I COULD, RIGHT NOW MY CREW IS SLAUGHTERING YOUR PATHETIC GROUP" Arlong yells as he went to slice Luffy's head clean off only to find him grabbing the blade and that the blade wouldn't move. Luffy starts smirking.

"One's already dead" Luffy muttered keeping the smirk as small as possible.

"Oh I'm so sorry for you…NOT" Arlong yelled as he tried again to no avail.

"No, Emerald has already completely obliterated the skull of Kuroobi I think it was" Luffy explained as he regained his serious face.

"What?" Arlong growled as Kuroobi was one of his strongest sub-ordinates.

"Now back to business" Luffy continued as the part of the blade he was holding shattered "You were saying something about USING MY FRIENDS, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT, THIS IS NOT A HOME AT ALL, THIS IS A PRISON, YOU CROSSED THE LINE AND NOW I'M GOING TO TEAR THIS PLACE APART" Luffy yelled as he swung up to Hancock's room kicking the door open and he was revolted, he had seen torture rooms before but this room was the worst, he started by kicking the bed through the wall just as Arlong got up. Luffy continued dodging attacks and destroying the room until there was nothing left in Hancock's room before busting into the next room and so on until he reached Nami's room and started by kicking out a desk and bed at once before back stepping as Arlong swung hitting a pile of chart paper.

"MY CHARTS" Arlong roared as Luffy kicked another pile of chart paper out the hole in the wall.

-With the group-

"What the hell is going on up there, I've seen a lot of debris come flying out of the building" Ace observed through a set of binoculars.

"That's good that means Luffy is still alive" Jimbe explained.

"Wait, everything's gone silent" Ace updated.

"Well; all we can do now is pray for him" Jimbe stated plainly

-With Luffy-

Luffy and Arlong are now in a dimly lit attic area and Arlong is smiling. "So you can hit what you can see, but what about what you can't" Arlong laughed as he vanished into the darkness.

"I said I'LL TEAR THIS PLACE APART EVEN IF IT KILLS ME" Luffy yelled as he stuck his foot through the roof "NOW GUM-GUM…"

"Oh no you don't" Arlong muttered "SHARK ON TOOTH" he leapt out of the shadows rotating his body at high velocity as his jaws clamped down on Luffy's thigh causing him to grunt in pain.

"Now I've gotcha…" Luffy muttered with the smallest smirk as he started bringing his foot down slamming it into Arlong's back "BATTLE AXE" HE YELLED AS Arlong hit the floor causing it to crack before it caved causing the body to slam into the platform below with enough force for that to snap then slamming Arlong into ground level with a secondary impact leaving a crater which shook the building with enough force to collapse on top of itself burying Arlong and Luffy under a pile of rubble.

-With the group-

"THE BUILDING JUST COLLAPSED" Ace yelled looking worried which led to the group running to the site and after seeing no sign of Luffy Ace ran in to clean the rubble looking for him.

"STOP" Emerald yelled "If he's under there and you walk on top of it you could stand on his head potentially killing him if enough force is applied' he explained as a piece of rubble moved before falling to the bottom of the heap as a badly beaten Luffy stood tall.

"LUFFY" Ace called tears of happiness threatening to fall as the rest followed suite

"EVERYONE" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs causing silent tears continued to fall from everyone except Jimbe, he had lost many a great man trying to bring this guy down and let's just say he was impressed that a kid could do it when a group of full grown tanks of men could not. He was indeed pleased by this outcome "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRIENDS" Luffy finished as he stumbled down and was rushed to first aid treated for multiple bite marks, severe bruising, cuts and scrapes, although it didn't seem like much he had lost a lot of blood and was instantly set up for a blood transfusion between himself and Jimbe as he was the only one in the vicinity with the same blood type. After that everyone went home to relax from a day of stress.

-To be continued-

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long to get up, between school, work, a hospitality course, and needing assistance with the battle scene for this chapter it was a lot of work, thanks to gingerbread692 by the way for some of the ideas I used in this chapter, between you and me mate I think you should upload some of your stuff, you have a lot of interesting ideas, on that note, if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know, I also give him credit for an overdue Halloween special chapter that I will use in the next chapter, until next time, HAPPY HALLOWEEN. I do not own one piece.


	13. Chapter 13: Hospitalised

Chapter 13: Hopitalisation

A/N: I understand that I said a halloween chapter would come next but considering I missed that and christmas by a long shot i decided I won't do a special chapter just yet. Sorry for the really long update i haven't had much time to write between work, graduation last year and moving house recently. But things have recently started dying down and I should be able to write more and get more chapters uploaded in the coming weeks. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

-(one week before holidays) In the school halls-

The bell had just rung signaling the end of another school day, exactly 6 days before the final day of term to be exact as they had friday off to start the holidays early and. Our special forces group was walking down the hall way when Emerald decided to speak up. "What do you guy's plan on doing over the Holidays" he asked the rest of the group. with responses of mere shrugs and 'I don't knows.' "Well, I found a really nice place for a bit of a picnic. There's a nice beach i found recently...well more of a creek outlet thing that leads to the ocean. the water there is calm and shallow yet deep enough to swim in so even Luffy and Ace can enter the water without drowning as they can touch the bottom" Emerald explained peaking the groups intrest.

"Doesn't help that water still makes devil fruit users like us feel weak" Ace pointed out.

"Hmm, valid point there Ace" Emerald said as they all continued walking. "I suppose I could bring some beach sports down"

"Either way I'm in" Sanji said as calmly as he could 'Beach=hot girls in bikini's, how could i not accept that offer'

"If you're going to have thoughts like that then we'll leave you behind" Emerald sighed "You realise you said that out loud right?"

"So what if I have those kinds of thoughts?"

"Moving on, what about you Zoro" Emerald asked

"Yeah I'll go" and so on to the point that everyone decided to go.

"Cool. now i'll just ask a few other people, oh. and you better wake up pretty early. it's an hour drive and I want to be there by at least nine-ish,on saturday" Emerald explained as everyone set a reminder about the date and time they had to wake up in order to be out the door by the time Emerald stops by. "Some people may need to drive their own car. those who can't ride with someone else" Emerald finished as he headed in the opposite direction in hope to find some of the people he wanted to invite still in the school grounds.

-Later that evening-

Emerald was texting details to everyone he couldn't find about his plans and was waiting for responses, so far everyone who had responded said sure. he was just waiting on four more, and they were Hancock, Sapphire, Marco, nicknamed the pheonix, and the newly nicknamed diamond Jozu. Just as he was about to close his eyes for a power nap he received a no from Jozu and Marco and a yes from the two girls. 'well that's everyone' Emerald sighed as he fell asleep dreaming about the beach day. The next morning the group was called into the station after receiving information about a new assignment.

"What's up Jimbe?" Emerald asked as he entered through the door to the training grounds.

"As you've probably figured we have a new assignment for you" Jimbe answered. "And I dare say that Luffy can handle this one on his own as he has a rather distinct advantage over blunt weapons such as clubs" Jimbe continued as he lead them to a breifing room where they all took a seat.

"So, who's the criminal this time" Luffy grinned at getting his first solo job. "He better be ready for a pounding"

"HER name, is Alvida, but due to her weapon of choice authoruties brought up the nick-name Iron Club Alvida" Jimbe said as he brought up a file of a fat lady carrying a massive club.

"That's supposed to be a lady?" Emerald asked confused.

"Yes, we have sent the standard police force in attempts to arrest her numerous times, but one strike of that club of hers was enough to have our men begging for death, and that's where Luffy comes in" Jimbe explained "Because his body is made of rubber attacks from the club shouldn't even put a scratch on him when you consider he can 'bounce' back from just about any blunt attack" he continued

"Was that pun intended, reffering to the fact that rubber bounces?" Emerald asked "Because if it was then no... just, just no"

"Moving on, she has assembled quite a large group of followers, which is why I also reccomend that Luffy take's at least Emerald to hold off the pawns while he deals with Alvida. Also Emerald requested permission to part-take in all missions and I agreed not seeing it as much of a problem as most of the jobs in future would require all of you. he also has a distinct advantage over blunt attacks depending on what power of his is active." Jimbe explained

"Sounds fair enough" Zoro nodded

"Alvida's offences are varied between murder and veichle theft, however she specialises in store and bank robberies, her main hideout is an abandoned warehouse just outside of town, she also seeks to expand her 'territory' so to speak" Jimbe concluded before asking if there were any questions with only Emerald and Luffy raising them "Yes Emerald?"

"Do you know if there are any other 'big-guy's' i may get the chance to test myself, I aim to improve my non-devil fruit tactics, as my abilities need to be activated by saying the ability I want active and it even takes at least a minute for example my ruber body to charge up and load into my body, other powers may take shorter or longer periods of time with only a few being instant charged abilities?" Emerald asked.

"Not from our intel says but we didn't find out that much about her followers. Also since you can still swim you would be classed as an angel-fruit user, look it up if you're confused" Jimbe answered receiving a nod from Emerald in response "Luffy?"

"Is there some sort of attack plan?" Luffy asked.

"That doesn't matter, now in a few minutes your transport will be ready and we will give you a lift to just outside her territory, so I advise you get everything you need now to ensure that you're ready when it's time to depart" Jimbe stated firmly as he left to check on the transport.

"Yo, Zoro" Emerald called catching the attention of the swordsman "I intend to get my own swords but I can't afford any at the moment"

Zoro sighed as he knew where this conversation was heading "You know the deal, you break them, I'll break you" Zoro said as he handed his swords to Emerald.

"I understand, I only asked if i could take them with just in case i needed them" Emerald agreed as he took the swords.

"PLEASE SANJI..." Luffy's voice rang out

"I said no..." Sanji responded with a sigh. this intriqued the group as they listened in on the conversation.

"BUT..."

"NO" Sanji yelled

"Why not?" Luffy whined

"I can't prepare a meal of your specifications that fast" Sanji responded causing the group to fall backwards.

"Hang on a minute" Emerald said as he whipped out his phone and called Sapphire.

"Hello..." came a the response of a female voice.

"Hey Sapphire, I have a favour to ask"

"What's up Emerald?" Sapphire responded

"It's for Luffy and I think we both know who can help"

"I'm getting ready to send a message to her with my spare phone, I told her it was about Luffy and now she's all ears, so what's up?"

"Well, Luffy wanted to know how fast a big lunch of mostly meat can be prepared? Luffy and I are heading into the field and..." before Emerald could finish the door burst open and Hancock entered with a backpack containing four seperate lunch containers, a first aid kid and 2 bottles of water. "Wow... that was fast, never mind, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Emerald, make sure you come back safe okay?" Sapphire said in a worried tone.

"I always do, I promise that I will return home safe okay? I'll keep in touch Sapphire"

"Ok Emerald, take care" Sapphire called before she hung up. Emerald followed suite and turned to see that Hancock was talking to Luffy.

"So i've packed four full lunch boxed to keep your energy up, you can't work on an empty stomach, a first aid kit in case you get hurt and a few water bottles to prevent being dehydrated, see what a thoughtful wife I could be..." Hancock froze realizing what she just said.

"Meh, I'm not getting married to you, thanks for the food though" Luffy said plainly as everything was re-packed into the bag.

"I love that blunt side of yours Luffy" Hancock muttered with a blush though everyone heard it 'One day Luffy, We are joined by the red string of fate. we are destined to be together'

At that moment Jimbe walked in "You're transport is ready, it's time to move out" He said plainly. With a simple nod from Emerald and Luffy the two exited and got into the back of an under cover swat van and were transported to their next destination.

-5 minutes later-

"We're here" the driver said, "You can leave your lunch in the back until the job is done"

"Thank you sir" Emerald said as he and Luffy got out and walked straight to the warehouse "You okay Luffy?" Emerald asked noticing that the straw hat looked a little nervous

"I'm fine" Luffy responded as they reached the door. Emerald peeked through a window and saw what looked like at least 50 guys excluding Alvida and some other guy that sat with an Iron bar at his side.

"Roughly 50 enemies excluding 2 'big-shots' at the back of the room, one being Alvida" Emerald told Luffy as he hopped down cracking his knuckles "You ready?"

"Yeah...I'm ready" Luffy replied boosting his confidence as he prepared himself. The two nedded before Emerald busted the door down grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"You realise you could have just knocked" the Male with the iron bar said as he picked it up and walked towards the door with five other men in tow.

"That could have worked...but we aren't here to talk" Emerald smirked as he charged in. Within seconds he was in the air next to the large male's face landing a powerful kick to his jaw as Luffy ran in taking down 10 men before reaching Alvida and pausing as she called someone by the name of coby.

"WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN?" she asked as a young boy about as old as Luffy and about an inch shorter revealed himself after hiding behing Alvidas chair.

"Uh...w-well...t-t-that would be you of course lady Alvida" the young man stuttered recieving a creepy smile from the woman before Emerald spoke up during his battle.

"Beautiful my ass. but hey i don't judge, you don't have to worry about getting fat, you already are fat" Emerald called causing the room to fall silent as a tick mark appeared on Alvidas forhead.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU RUNT?" Alvida yelled

"I'm sorry I didn't realise that you were def too, I called you a fat bitch" Emerald teased as another tick mark made itself known before Luffy started to burst out laughing while fighting off any soldier who tried to stop him from having his little bit of fun.

"OK NOW LISTEN HERE YOU RUNT, ARE YOU ASKING TO DIE, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I'M HEARING" Alvida roared.

"No I am simply Making a point that you are the fattest person I know" Emerald teased earning another tick mark as Luffy continued his laughing fit "But hey, try some opti-slim and you may loose a few pounds" Emerald finished earning yet another tick mark before she charged at Emerald with her club ready to strike. Luffy then intervened rocketing ahead of her and blocking her path.

"Your fight is with me..." Luffy started as he stretched his arm back while Alvida continued her charge "NOW GUM-GUM PISTOL" Luffy yelled as his fist catapaulted forward landing a devistating blow to Alvidas gut sending her skidding back a few feet "stay out of Emerald's fight" Luffy finished as he caught his arms recoil while it retracted

"A devil fruit huh?" Alvida said as she got up shakily.

"That's right" Luffy said as he grabbed his cheek "I ate the gum-gum one, and now I'm a rubber man" he finished stretching his cheek for emphasis.

"So you're made of Rubber?" Coby asked before running and taking cover behind Luffy "You have to take me with you, I've always wanted to join the police force but i was forced to join Alvida" Coby panicked.

"You will have to talk to the force about that" Emerald called hanging on to his rival's bar for dear live as it was swung around like crazy "SCREW IT, I'LL TRAIN MY OTHER TACTICS OUTSIDE FEILD OPERATIONS...DIAMOND STRENGTH, BODY...CHANGE" Emerald called just as he was sent flying off the bar and into a crater caused by the force of impact.

"His freind is dead" the man called to Alvida.

"Excellent work Iron bar Jake..." Alvida started before she was interupted.

"That was a close one" Emerald said as the dust cleared to reveal Emerald's body covered in a layer of diamond "What, you thought I'd give up just like that?" Emerald asked teasingly as 10 men leapt at him with swords drawn "Wrong" Emerald smirked as he punched the ground with a diamond covered fist creating enough force to create a spherical shockwave knocking out at least half of the soldiers causing eyes all around the room to widen at the phenomenon "let's see you try and take me down now, you may have more mass and apperantly more strength (not) but I have 2 things you dont" Emerald said as he ran at Jake dodging all swings from the Iron bar until Emerald landed on the bar and ran towards Jakes head "and they are..." Emerald started as he leapt right at his enemy's face catching him off guard long enough for a diamond fist it crash into it breaking his jaw and nose "Speed and agility" Emerald finished as he landed on the ground Jake crashing into the ground falling unconsious shortly after before charging into the remaining soldiers and taking them down.

Meanwhile Alvida who watched the events unfold was caught off guard when a fist crashed into her face. Enraged she decideed to ask one more time "ALRIGHT COBY I'LL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME." she yelled louder than last time scaring the kid "WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN?" but before the kid could respond Luffy interupted.

"I thought we were over this, you're a fat bitch Emerald said that not even 5 minutes ago" Luffy said plainly

"Take it back Luffy don't you see that she's..." Coby panicked before thinking something Luffy said while Alvida was watching her strongest crew member get the shit beaten out of him.

-Flashback (not too long ago)-

"Do you think I could do something like that, Joining the police force?" Coby asked Luffy causing Luffy to think about something an old wise man he met once had told him before answering.

"You can do anything you put your mind to... just so long as you're completely dedicated, and in this case, willing to lay down your life to make it come true" Luffy answered as Coby started tearing up before wiping his eyes and nodding.

-present-

Coby had finished thinking and continued what he was saying "THE FATTEST AND UGLIEST HAG THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN" Coby yelled pissing Alvida off even more.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" she retaliated with venom in her voice.

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU'RE THE FATTEST PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN, I'M LEAVING YOU AND I'M GOING TO FIND THE NEAREST POLICE FORCE, AND WHEN I DO, I'M GOING TO JOIN THEM, AND THEN, IF YOU MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE, I'LL TURN RIGHT BACK AROUND AND CAPTURE YOUR FAT ASS FIRST" Coby screamed pushing Alvida beyond breaking point as she raised her club.

"YOU'RE DEAD RAT" Alvida yelled as she started to bring the club down causing Coby to scream.

"NO REGRETS, I SAID WHAT I WANTED AND FOUGHT FOR MY DREAM" Coby cried in utter terror before Luffy pushed him aside.

"Well said" Luffy stated as the club hit him in the head with enough force for his feet to start digging into the ground.

"LUFFY" Coby yelled in shock while Emerald who had just finished up smirked.

'3...2...1...NOW' Emerald counted down in his head as Luffy started to smirk.

"THAT WON'T WORK" Luffy snickered as Alvida stepped back in shock starting to noticably panic "Blunt attacks won't work on rubber" Luffy explained as he punched the club away and stretched his arm back further than he did last time in an attempt to get more force behind his attack "NOW GUM-GUM..." Luffy started before flingging his fist forward "PISTOL" he called as the attack slammed Alvida right in the gut dragging her before eventually sending her crashing through the roof and flying into the Horizon "WE DID IT" Luffy cheered.

"No Luffy, we didn't do it" Emerald said as Luffy gave a look of confusion while Emerald smiled "You did it, you took down the boss, that makes this your victory, according to my logic any way" Emerald explained as Luffy finally understood.

-35 minutes later (police station)-

"Good work team, that's a mission accomplished" Jimbe said congratulating Emerald and Luffy, Coby had also received a ticket to a licensed police academy and everyone celebrated another victory

-One week later, (friday)-

Emerald was on his bed making a list of things he would need for the upcoming beach day. It was still early in the morning and he planned to get all the stuff he needed before 6:00 tonight, it wasn't a very big list but it would definitly take some time to get the stuff he wanted and needed.

"Ok, I'm going to need food, and lot's of it considering Luffy's appetite, I'll have to pack my portable barbecue, some beach games, I'll take my Kayak and paddle board, sunscreen is a must" Emerald started before letting out a sigh "Most of my time will have to go into making sure there's enough foo-, actually i'll make it a BYO shared beach picnic, so i still have some money left over, I'll still buy a fair bit of food and some beverages, just not as much as I planned originally. Man I have a headache" Emerald put his paper and pen down after jotting down Gazebo, so there's some shade in their area before flopping on his bed, he also needed an esky. Just as he was about to leave for his day of shopping his phone rang. "Just what I needed" Emerald sighed as he picked up his phone "Hello?"

"Hey Emerald" Sapphires voice called from the line.

"Oh hey Sapphire, how are you?" Emerald responded with false cheer knowing what was about to strike, he learnt not that long ago that Luffy had told her everything about Emerald's battle including the fact that he could've, and nearly did die, a fact that he himself left out for obvious reasons.

"I'm actually quite pissed off that you thought that you needed to leave out a few details about your last job, esspecially about the fact that you NEARLY DIED" Sapphire snapped at the last bit "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE OUT DETAILS LIKE THAT, I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO SECRETS BETWEEN US" she continued yelling as Emerald sighed.

"I wasn't going to let myself die that easily you know that, after you witnessed my first job against that fish-man named Kuroobi, you said and I quote 'you must be one tough mother-fucker to withstand the amount of blows i took while being just barely phased by the damage' you remember that don't you?" Emerald argued.

"Yes I remember but... That doesn't answer my question you know" Sapphire answered with the smallest hint of venom in her voice.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THIS" Emerald snapped (did I mention this was a video call?) leaving a distraught Sapphire on the other end.

"W-What?" Sapphire stuttered.

"I'VE HAD PLENTY OF CLOSE CALLS IN MY LIFE TIME, EACH ONE OF THEM CLOSER THAN THE NEXT, IT MAY BE HARD FOR YOU TO ACCEPT DESPITE THE FACT THAT WE ARE NO LONGER A COUPLE, BUT THERE MAY BE A MISSION I DON'T COME BACK FROM, BESIDES, I'M EVEN HARDER TO KILL NOW THAT I AM AN ANGEL FRUIT USER..." Emerald continued litteraly with flames surrounding him scaring Sapphire and causing tears to fall. He noticed this and decided that it was time to cool his jets. "I'm sorry, I just don't see what the big deal is, sure I nearly died, but I didn't, and those event's happened nearly a week ago, I left it out because I didn't see much point in telling you something that nearly happened but didn't" Emerald explained in a softer voice "Besides, I don't have to tell you much since you dumped me a few months ago... on Valentines day no less and replaced what we had with a sibbling type of relationship, so instead of saying meaningful I love you's, they were just sibbling good bye, catch ya laters."

This caught Sapphire off guard as she wasn't expecting him to pull that card, confused? then Time for a flashback.

-Flashback, 2 months ago-

"Emerald, you aren't normally pulled in for this line of work but we're short on men" Jimbe explained "There has been a robbery at a jewlery store on the other side of town and I need you to fill in for a few men that have gone absent, can you do that?"

"Yes sir" Emerald said as he stood up and left, a few minutes later Emerald arrived at the scene just as the crooks were leaving (He also chose to work on his non AF abilities here) "You all are under arrest for theft, you all have the right to remai-cough-" he started before looking down to find one of them had stabbed him in the gut.

"We got a newbie here boys" the now clear bandit leader called "LET'S GIVE HIM A WARM WELCOME" he called before shooting Emerald in the arm causing our hero to reel back in pain clutching his shoulder as three more shots were let off each hitting him in the gut before Emerald was stabbed there 3 more times causing him to collapse constantly coughing blood giving the criminals a chance to escape.

"Officer -cough- down, I repeat Officer -cough cough- down" Emerald called over the radio before everything went black.

-5 days later (still flashback) Valentines day-

Emerald's eyes opened by a crack, eventually opening completely. after a bit of looking around he realised he was in a hospital bed, he tried to get up but realised that something was weighing him down. He looked and realised Sapphire was resting her head on his chest and started to stir at his movement, when she opened her eyes the smallest bit she instantly shot awake at seeing Emerald awake "Morning sunshine" Emerald teased before he got slapped.

"FIRST OFF, IT'S 6:00PM, SECONDLY, YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 5 DAYS..." Sapphire started tearing up.

"Shit really?" Emerald questioned comforting Sapphire for a bit before she shook him off.

"I can't do this" she said simply causing Emerald to give her a questioning look "I can't bear the thought that one day you may not return, especially when we've gotten this close" she explained further

"A-are you..." Emerald started.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work out" Sapphire said sadly as Emerald started shedding silent tears.

"O-OK, if leaving me is what you truly want to do, then I won't stand in the way" Emerald sighed in defeat as Sapphire exited the room shedding tears herself.

-End flashback-

Sapphire immediately saddened at the memory, if she was being truthful she never wanted to end it, she just didn't want her heart broken when she heard that Emerald was killed in action. but she realised the truth of what she did all too late he would never take her back...or would he.

"So is there a reason you called besides chewing me out for nearly ending 'my life'?" Emerald asked putting emphasis on the last two words.

"Yes there is. something came up and I won't be able to make it to your beach picnic" Sapphire explained

"Hmm...I see" Emerald responded "Anything else because i've still got some planning I have to do" Saphire thought for enough time for Emerald to tell that something was on her mind he was about to speak when she finally responded.

"No, that's all, I'll speak to you later Emerald"

"Ok, cya" Emerald finished as he hung up and went out to get the shopping sorted.

-Saturday (Beach location, 8:45 AM)-

"Well we got here earlier than expected" Emerald smiled as he pulled into the carpark, their location was an creek outlet type thing that led straight to the ocean which was visible from where they parked. a bridge was crossing over the system "Now if you are entering the water be aware that I have been here before and it does get deeper further up the channel and as you cross further" Emerald warned. Once everything was set he repeated the previous statement to make sure everyone under stood before dissmissing them to get changed into their beach clothes.

-15 mins later-

Ace emerged wearing a singlet and a set of black board shorts, Emerald followed not long after in nothing but a set of green shorts, Franky stayed in his usual attire, Hancock exited the changing room wearing a purple 2 piece bikini, Luffy appeared from seemingly nowhere in similar attire to Emerald, Nami followed Hancock wearing a pink and white stripe pattern 2 piece bikini set, Robin was wearing a purple one piece swimsuit, Sanji fainted after receiving a nosebleed... oh, and he as wearing a set of black board shorts, Vivi decided against getting changed for now so stayed in a blue and white striped tank top with denim shorts, Usopp ran off to find Zoro since he wasn't there yet, he was wearing yellow board shorts and a black swim shirt and Zoro was nowhere to be found clearly.

"Don't tell me Zoro got lost" Emerald sighed face palming once he saw Usopp return alone. Then as if on cue Franky noticed Zoro emerge from bushland on the other side of the road and pointed it out causing jaws to hit the groung "HOW THE FUCK DID HE END UP OVER THERE? THE CHANGE ROOMS ARE LITERALLY ONLY 10 METERS AWAY IF NOT LESS THEN THAT" Once the swordsman reached the group they realised that he hadn't even changed "Before you even ask, follow me, Usopp you follow Zoro to make sure he walks in a straight line" Emerald sighed as the trio then left, 5 minutes later the group of 3 returned and Zoro was topless and wearing dark green, nearly black board shorts. Once everything was done and organised the group dispersed to do their own thing.

-11:30-

Emerald was relaxing on the beach watching the others have fun while Sanji had started cooking lunch for the group. He smiled blissfully at the sight of the group having fun before laying back to doze off before something shocked him.

"PEDAL BACKWARDS" A woman called.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEDAL, IT'S A KAYAK NOT A BIKE, ROW, PUSH THE OARS AWAY FROM YOU, GOING TO THE FRONT" a man yelled almost immediately after, Reluctantly getting up he surveyed the surroundings to find a boy around the age of three panicing as he statred drifting under the bridge with his parents calling out to him, he then looked at the water level.

'hmm, low tide he'll get stuck under there' Emerald thought to himself as he looked over to the rest of the group playing beach volley ball before standing up "Sanji?" Emerald called to the chef who as preparing to cook a new batch of varied meats "Never mind, don't burn anything, there's something i've got to take care of" he half teasingly said as he ran to the water and waded towards the bridge where the boy was now under continuing to drift before eventually getting caught on something which caused him to panic even more, he decided for heading to the parents first and arrived within reasonable time.

"Who the hell are you?" the father questioned.

"My name is Emerald from the GCPD (Grand city police department) I'm here on a bit of a holiday, and before you ask, A) my badge is with the rest of my clothes and b) im part of the special tasks squadron" Emerald explained causing the father to nod.

"Very well then, is there a problem officer?" the father questioned causing Emerald to laugh.

"Please you don't have to use formalities while I'm not in uniform, and since I'm not in uniform I am inclined to request permission before helping out if a matter is not any of my business. I can help your son, will you accept my help?" Emerald asked

"Do what you have to" the mother said teary eyed as Emerald nodded before he traveled as fast as he could to the child ariving in a minute flat. At the sight of the stranger the boy froze.

Emerald grabbed the water craft causing the boy to panic more "Don't worry, Don't worry I'm here to help" Emerald said as the boy calmed down a little "My name is Emerald, can you tell me yours?"

"Mom said I can't talk to strangers" the boy muttered, as Emerald smiled.

"Don't worry about that right now, I'm one of the good varieties of stranger, your mother sent me here to help you" Emerald explained causing the boy to relax a little more "Can I have your name please?" Emerald asked once more establishing trust ith the child.

"My name is Aaron" the boy answered.

"Well Aaron, I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say, can you do that for me?" Emerald asked receiving a nod in response "Good, now I'm going to gently pull the water craft loose, so I need you to hang on and remain as still as possible, can you do that?" Emerald asked as he grabbed the Kayak receiving a shaky nod in response the boy grabbed the sides of the said water craft. after breifly exhaling Emerald steadily dislodged the kayak pulling it free, however Emerald's foot slipped and got cut on something causing the boat to gently propel back to the family and Emerald to fall over, he however resurfaced quickly and pedaled back to shore where Sanji had just started serving lunch, Luffy was the first to locate Emerald.

"Oi SANJI I FOUND EMERALD" Luffy yelled as he pointed out the tired man "I wonder what's wrong with him?" at this point Franky fired one of his arms towards Emerald and told him to hold on, Emerald grabbed the chain and was reeled in to shore, Once landed everyone noticed the blood flowing from Emerald's foot.

"Emerald what the hell happened to you?" Franky asked

"I must've cut my foot on a barnacle or something it's no big deal" Emerald smiled as flames replaced the blood for a few seconds before fading with his foot being good as new. Emerald then got up and went to have his lunch

-3:30PM-

As the day went on it eventually became time to pack up and leave, the cleanup was organised into different areas and Once Emerald was finished with his, he announced he was going for a walk along the bridge, Gave Zoro his car keys and told him to bring the car up to him once it was done, Zoro can drive but he likely would have gotten lost on the way here, so he rode with Emerald. Zoro nodded then gave the keys to Ace who also rode with Emerald purely for convenience. Once all the cleaning was said and done everyone got in the car and drove up the bridge to meet with Emerald.

"No" Emerald said as three other guys were pestering him for some reason.

"Come on man you've done it before" a black haired male said.

"I don't care" Emerald answered.

"One more jump man, this will be the closing splash of the day" a blonde male begged.

"NO" Emerald let out a frustrated sigh as the cars pulled up.

"What's going on Emerald?" Vivi asked.

"OH, are you guy's freinds with this legend" a red-head asked

"What do you mean legend?" Nami questioned

"He invented what us locals call 'the death drop', you simply jump off the bridge, people have died doing it, and some have survived, it's all about the tide and the time of day that you jump that decides what happens" the black haired male spoke up causing jaws to drop. "Come on man, just one jump"

"I said no" Emerald stated leting out a frustrated sigh

"For old times sake?" the red-head questioned.

"NO"

"OH come on Emerald..." the blonde male teased before he started chanting "EM-ER-ALD (repeat)" it wasn't long before all the guys were chanting. The chanting was getting to him, and it was really pissing him of.

"ALRIGHT FINE JUST SHUT UP" Emerald yelled shocking everyone who heard as he climbed over the railing and lined up the jump, and before you knew it, he let go of the railing and leapt into the water below before he felt a sharp sting that wrapped around his left leg, after creating an air pocked around his head he opened his eyes to see what was happening and was shoched to find that he was surrounded by nearly invisible metre long tentacles, then that same sensation coiled around his right arm. He then rocketed out of the swarm getting stung pretty much everywhere with another coiling sting tangling around his right leg causing him to wince in pain before he surfaced struggling to get to shore.

-with the group on the bridge-

Everyone went wide-eyed at what they were witnessing. "What happened to him?" the black haired male asked as Franky once again used his strong right to get Emerald before wrapping him in a towel.

"What happened?" the red-head asked when he saw Emerald panting heavily "He doesn't look wounded" this is where Emerald found the strength to speak in parts.

"Stinging pain... Nearly invisible... tentacles... swarm... metre long" Emerald said as a beast walked past and heard the conversation before charging at the group.

"Is there anything else?" the beast questioned the weakened Emerald. he only responded with one word, which came out like more of a request.

"Hospital" Emerald breathed before he blacked out.

"OK, can I get you lot to take your cars to the nearest hospital, I have the address here" the being said as he handed a piece of paper to each of the drivers.

"Who are you, and where are you going with our freind?" Luffy demanded as an ambulance pulled up.

"My name is chopper" he replied as he picked up Emerald and placed him in the veichle "Hospital and step on it" Chopper demanded as the sirens switched on and the Ambulance rocketed off

"Alright guys" Ace said as he finished inputing the address into the GPS "We've got to hurry" Soon everyone was in a car and on their way to the hospital.

-to be continued-

A/N: WHAT IS UP GUY'S and again sorry for the extremely long update, I've been really busy and I just had minimal time to write, but things should be clearing up from here and I should have a new chapter every month at the most hopefully, be sure to read and review, also let me know if this chapter was a bit long, it took me about a month to write it starting when things started clearing up. NO FLAMES


	14. Chapter 14: code purple

Chapter 14: Code purple; extremely deadly venom.

A/N: What's goin' on guys, it's me again and i am back with another chapter after some serious writers block for this story, I couldn't even think of a good name (even though the name could be better, way better) for this chapter until just a few days ago, then I got stuck with what to write for the actual chapter. So this one may be a little on the short side, I wouldn't know because I'm typing this on word pad which doesn't give a word count, I have previously used microsoft word but then I became flat broke and had to go back to word pad. But enough about me let's get right into this chapter.

We open todays scene in a hospital with the group sitting in the waiting room, the only two people missing are Sapphire because she was celebrating with her family, And Emerald because he was convinced to jump off a bridge into a deep channel of water where something happened that caused Emerald to black out pretty much as soon as he got to the group. they had been waiting about an hour now until a doctor walked out of Emerald's room taking notes on his clip board.

"Doc, is he going to be okay?" Ussop questioned once the doctor arrived at the group.

"I can't say for sure until we've done some tests, but if you have any idea what may have happened I need you to tell us" the doctor responded as Zoro then explained everything the group new as the doctors eyes widened "I hope my theory is wrong, but it appears that the young man leapt into a jelly fish swarm, I just hope it's not the kind I'm thinking, otherwise it's a miracle he's still alive".

"What's the worst case scenario?" Franky questioned

"Worst case scenario is I'm right about the species being the Irukandji and he doesn't make it through the night, NURSE, RUN A BLOOD TEST FOR JELLYFISH VENOM" the doctor yelled

"What kind?"

"ANY"

-15 Mins later-

"Well, we have the results back from the lab and I'm afraid I have some bad news, we were right about the species, there is currently no known antivenom or treatment available, and the stings cover most of his body." the doctor listed.

"Whatever that species is it can't be any deadlier than a box jellyfish, right?" Vivi questioned.

"It's actually one of the most of not the most venomous jellyfish species, It's venom is far more potient than a box jelly however the box jelly fish sting kills faster" the doctor explains.

"And there's nothing you can do?" Luffy asked.

"I'm afraid..." the doctor started before he was interrupted.

"Hey doctor don't be so quick to give up" a nurse called as she approached, she wore a white nurses outfit and had purple hair and wore quite a bit of make up which caused Sanji to swoon saying he would be eternally grateful if she could save his freind. however... "Actually young man..." she started before she dug her nails into her hips causing her body to change from that of a female nuse to a rather large doctor "I AM A MAN" and let's just say that Sanji's reaction was priceless, enough said.

"Doctor Ivankov, you should know that with the extent of patient Emerald's injuries, that theres nothing we can do"

"But there is, I recently finished construction on another part of the hospital. There I can use my devil fruit powers to help him Dr Brown"

"Turning him into a girl is not helping him" the newly named doc Brown argued.

"Actually I've been working on a new technique known as healing hormone" Ivankov explained

"But will it save him?"

"It's 50/50" the purple haired doctor answered leading to deep thought by doc Brown before he released a heavy sigh.

"It's worth a shot I guess" Doc brown stated admitting defeat as Sapphire ran to the group with her parents walking close behind. "Can I help you young lady?"

"I'm looking for a freind of mine, he goes by the name Emerald, I want to see him" Sapphire explained.

"You may see him but you don't have much time, he is about to me moved to another section where he will undergo opperations that have a 50% chance of saving his live" the doctor stated pointing her to Emerald's room where she took off.

-Emerald's room, Sapphires POV-

I followed the directions that the doctor told me and once I reached my destination I was horrified with what I saw the marks from the stings were represented by deep purple pigmentation which went coiled around both of his arms and legs, his torso had somewhat of a spider web pattern and up around his shoulders was completely purple, you may be wandering how I see all this? His whole body except his unmentionables were exposed as a result of checking the extent of the damage. I couldn't help the tears that slid down my face as I watched his heart rate slowly drop, it's now at about 60bpm, I walked over to him and sat on a chair located next to his bed and watched for any signs of consiousness. I don't know why but I blame myself for what happened, I guess it's because in the past I was really the only one capable of talking him out of doing stupid things "It's my fault" I whimpered to myself as tears slid down my cheeks before the unexpected happened.

-Emerald's POV-

I didn't know where I was, everywhere around me was dark and silent, I couldn't move without experiencing some major pain either, In an attempt to find out where I was I wandered around for a bit 'Must be in my sub consious' I concluded as suddenly a flash of light appeared right in front of me revealing a mirror to the outside world, and through it I saw Sapphire approaching, I also figured that I was in a hospital but I turned my attention to Sapphire, she was looking at me and crying, I wish there was something i could do to comfort her but as i also discovered, my 'outer body' wouldn't move all I could do was watch her cry, a few minutes later after she sat down next to me I decided to move before I heard something I didn't want to hear.

"It's my fault" Sapphire whimpered as Emerald turned around to see her blaming herself for what happened and crying, I couldn't take it any more, taking a chance I leapt through the window and was blinded by another light, when I opened my eyes this time they only opened slightly, I turned to my side and saw Sapphire crying. I forced my right arm to move and wipe one of her tears away startling her as she looked to see I was awake.

-Normal POV-

"Hey...Don't blame yourself... what happened to me was a result... of my own stupidity... if... anyone's to blame... It's me" Emerald reassured weakly.

"But I..." Sapphire started before Emerald jumped in.

"What... did I... just say?" Emerald questioned "You have...nothing to... feel bad for" Emerald finished as the doctors came in and took Emerald away.

-2 minutes later-

Emerald and his couriers arrived at their destination, a room that was located behind a heavy steel door. "Now before we enter you lot need to know that all I have to do is quick and easy, but the anti bodies I inject him with will take at least three days to completely wipe out the poison, it is also an unbearably painful process which will result in constant screaming" Ivankov started explaining.

"So what happens if he stops screaming before the three days are up?" Zoro asked causing Ivankov's eyes to go downcast.

"If that happens then he didn't make it, Emerald are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ivankov asked as all she got in response was a nod

"Very well then"

-a few minutes later-

Emerald is now comfortably cuffed to a table which with the help of some mechanical engineering was in a vertical position, the extra doctors had left leaving just Emerald and Ivankov "Are you ready Emerald?" nod in response "Alright then EMPORIO, HEALING HORMONE" and with those words Ivankov dug his nails into Emerald's flesh before leaving Emerald screaming behind him and closing the door, his screams of pain could still be heard through the thick door "Now we wait"

"Are we able to stay here while we await his recovery" Ussop asked.

"Of course I have some rooms available with sound proofing so you can get a good night's sleep" Doc Brown answered.

"Come on Sapphire we're going home" her mother called.

"No mom, I'm staying by Emerald's side while he recovers, I'm not going to make the same mistake I made a few months ago" Sapphire spoke back sternly

"Very well then, I can see there's no talking you out of this, We'll check on you daily"

"Thank you" and with that everyone went on with their night, Sapphire left the door to her room open a bit, not because she was expecting guests, but because she found comfort in Emerald's screams, and knowing that he was alive. Even if the sound was annoying.

-5:25pm the next day, exactly 23 hours and 55 minutes after injection-

The group was sitting outside the heavy steel door Emerald's screams could still be heard which was both good and bad, good because they knew he was still alive, bad because it was annoying as fuck especially when you're someone trying to play flappy bird, like Ussop.

"SON OF A BITCH" the long nosed male yelled in a fit of rage as another cry of agony filled the room causing him to lose.

"You'd think you would have given up by now" Zoro remarked "You've been playing that under the same conditions for over 3 hours"

"But I was so close to completing level 1, I could practically tase it"

"Level?" Nami questioned

"Yea it's the principle of gaming, all games have different levels or stages" Ussop explained

"Flappy bird is an endless runner type game" Robin pointed out causing the males eyes to twitch before he threw his phone to the ground, finally snapping the final threshold of sanity the self proclaimed sniper had resulting in chaos in the groups waiting area wich continued for a good 5 minutes when Sapphires parents arrived for their daily check up. Once Ussop's rampage died down it felt as though something was missing. After a good minute of thinking Ivankov entered the fray with a worried/ crestfallen expression. That's when it hit them. Where were Emerald's cries of agony?

-To be continued-

A/N: CLIFFHANGER. WHAT'S UP GUYS THAT IS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER. Again I appologise if this chapter is a little on the short side, and for the long update, I hope this chapter piqued you're curiosity, what happened to Emerald? What is in store for the group? what is the point of flappy bird if their is really no goal line? seriously though guys, help me out with that last one. Also I recently discovered the art of fourth wall breaking thanks to deadpool And I want to know if in future chapters for most if not all of my stories, do you want me to not only break the fourth wall, but fucking destroy it? (Or just break it, that's probably easier) if I get enough votes with yes then that's what I'll do now as always r...DEADPOOL? how the hell did you get here? AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFREIND? well i've got to sign off now because i've got things to do, but R&R, bye. DEADPOOL IF I KNEW HOW TO KILL YOU SO HELP ME YOU WOULD BE BURNING IN HELL RIGHT NOW.


	15. Chapter 15: Back in action

Chapter 15: Back in action, Emerald's miracle recovery. Upload date: 25-10-2017

A/N:

What's up guys I'm back with another chapter after a few months of not posting and I'm hoping I didn't lose my touch, I notice that a few of my stories were improving slightly during my break and I'm hoping that I haven't lost touch. I had a serious case of writers block and that kinda left me to completely forget about this chapter until a guest told me to update. I am also happy to report that I am expanding my writing Horizons per reviews on my stories, how this will work is you guys will leave a review with specifics (Summary is optional but requested) of the story; for Example, (Type): Fairy Tail, (Pairing, (optional))NaLu pairing, (Rating) T, (Content) Mild course language and violence, (Genre) Humour, Freindship, (OC Status (yes or no)) yes, (OC details (If applicable) Emerald, 18, Black hair, '1st gen' Ice dragon slayer, well built, Fairy Tail mage, (friend or foe) Friend, (OC personality (If yes)) He may act like an oblivious douche at times but the second he feels that his friends are in danger he will stop at nothing to make sure the threat is eliminated one way or another, he is an extremely powerful mage who will overcome even the toughest odds against him...or die trying; and so on so fourth, I'm actually considering starting a Fairy tail fic soon so keep an eye out for that, also if I do follow through with your story request I ask that you keep reviews up to let me know if theres anywhere that could use improvement. Anyway that's all for now, ON WITH THE STORY. Also at one stage Emerald will reference fairy tail, if you can tell me the character you all get a shout out, everyone who get's the character, phrase and signature phrase of the fairy tail character right will get a shout out.

-Hospital, outside Emerald's room-

It was silent, the screams of pain that once echoed through the halls have been stopped for a good half an hour now, the girls were in tears waiting and hoping for a sign that he was okay, the doctor who did this had said that the screams were an indicator on wether or not he was alive, and if the screaming happened for less than 3 days straight it was too late, the entire group was hoping, praying, begging for a miracle, none more than Sapphire.

'Come on Emerald' she mentally begged 'I know you can pull through this, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THAT' Eventually she began screaming her pleads through the giant metal door the others looking at the floor seeing it as pointless

-within Emerald's body-

We now see Emerald fighting a losing battle in his body, small figures representing the venom of the jellyfish that stung him were swarming him, he was struggling with their numbers it was only a matter of time before he was completely overwhelmed and killed but he wasn't giving up...no, not yet. Using his balloon technique to bounce the venom people off he started fighting again but no matter how hard he fought he couldn't fight off the fatigue and slowly began drifting into his eternal slumber eyes closing slightly.

'Come on Emerald' Sapphires voice entered his thoughts.

"Sa-p-phi-re, I'm... sorry" Emerald whispered softly.

'I know you can pull through this...' the voice continued as he continued drifting off 'YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THAT' the voice yelled slowly and shakily Emerald responded struggling to lift himself off the ground.

"Sapphire?" Emerald questioned as he saw more, what he called venom guards approaching.

"I BELIVE IN YOU, DON'T GIVE UP" her voice screamed as the Temperature in Emerald's current room (inside his body) decreased drastically While he managed to push himself onto his knees "YOU'VE ALWAY'S SAID YOU WERE STRONG , NOW PROVE IT" Emerald was now on his feet, shakily but standing none the less as his body started heating up once more, even more so as he activated his flame form burning off all poison caused by the poison blobs, his energy increasing dramatically. "IF YOU REALLY ARE AS STRONG AS YOU SAY YOU ARE THEN PROVE IT, AND BEAT THIS THING" at this statement Emerald released a loud roar as a giant ball of flames formed in his right hand causing all remaining poison blobs to back away.

"GREAT FLAME COMMANDMENT, FLAME EMPORER"Emerald roared as he crashed the ball of fire right on top of the bits of poison wiping out half of what was left, he then turned arount to face the other half which was befind him, he opened his hands as green balls of plasma flowed from them and surrounded the final bits of poison "Fire Fly.." Emerald started as they set in position before clicking his fingers "FIERY DOLL" the green balls of plasma exploded surrounding the balls of poison with intense flames burning off the last of it...or so he thought until one giant blob of poison showed itself, it was alot bigger, and a hell of a lot stronger than the others, "ST ELMO'S FIRE" Emerald charged as he released 2 flaming lances at the blob of poison who seemed unaffected by the attack before the new foe shot a blob of poison at him.

"EMERALD, PLEASE RESPOND IF YOU CAN HEAR ME" Sapphires voice broke through once more this time even more pleading, Emerald could swear that just from hearing her she was on the verge of tears.

-Waiting room-

Sapphire was crying against the iron door with everyone trying to calm her down and tell her that he's gone, but no matter what they say she refuses to listen to reason, It has been almost two hours now and she refuses to accept that he's gone. "Sapphire please step away from the door" her father begged "He's gone, we just have to accept that"

"NO" Sapphire shouted "I know he's still alive and fighting, I can feel it" she assured

"Young lady please listen to us, the only reason Emerald was screaming is because the treatment was helping him along, he was on the verge of death before the treatment, and now that he's not screaming he's surely dead because the treatment failed" one of the doctors explained.

"He's right, you need to let it go" Ivankov said sadly while Sapphire who was on the verge of tears looked aroud to her friends who look as though they too have given up this was the straw that broke the camels back.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GUYS, DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT EMERALD IS THIS WEAK, AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH THE WILLPOWER TO CONTINUE BELIVING THAT HE'S ALIVE?" she snapped furiously as everyone either shrugged or nodded only pissing her off even more before she stormed off angrily.

"I'll go get her" Luffy offered "I was one of Emerald's closest friends, she'll have to listen to me" and with that the straw hat male followed her causing a pang of jealousy from Hancock

-On the hospital roof 5 mins later-

Sapphire heard the door open and close behind her. "What is it now?"

"I wanted to speak with you, you seemed sad" Luffy said in a blatantly honest matter.

"No need to talk, I already know your opinions on Emerald's status" she argued firmly. causing Luffy to bear his trademark childish grin.

"Not mine, I think, no, I know Emerald is still alive, he's stronger than that" Luffy said with a smile causing Sapphire's head to turn slightly.

"Really?"

"Of course he is, in fact, I'll bet my treasured straw hat that he's still alive and will make it through this" he said placing the possesion on her head with a grin "Now come on, you want to be there when he wakes up right?" Luffy questioned as he lead the way with Sapphire close behind.

-5 min earlier, within Emerald's body-

Emerald heard the whole argument, but he couldn't belive it, there was no way his friends thought he was that week was there, but the evidence was right in front of him, technically. And to make matters worse they made Sapphire cry 'I swear when I get back I will teach all of them a lesson in being real men, Sanji first and foremost as I never would've expected him to do this' he thought as he dodged another attack his fire wasn't effecting the poison this time so he had to change it up almost immediately he changed his Ice abilities to his active power and the temperature within Emerald's body dropped again he dodged attacks left right and center for about 30 minutes which started tiring him out that's when he saw it, the thing's vunerable point, he dodged a few more attacks until he saw an opening and then shot a stream of ice at the blob of toxic goo hitting it right where he wanted "ICE AGE" he yelled as the figure was now frozen solid before he shattered it with a single punch then this scene cancelled out.

-Present time, Emerald's room (battle just finished and Luffy+Sapphire had just explained their opinions)-

Emerald's breathing was heavy and ragged, but it was getting better his eyes opened and...

-Waiting room-

"Look Sapphire" Nami said sick of arguing "Wether or not you like it Emerald is gone, Luffy stop making that offer before someone takes the possesion from you because of you blindsightedness." Nami started ranting only for Usopp to accept the challenge "YOU IDIOT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY, I DON'T LIKE IT ANY MORE THAN YOU DO BUT LIKE IT OR NOT EMERALD IS..." Nami started only for a roar coming from Emerald's opperations room to cut her short shocking everyone.

"HEY...WHAT DOES A GUY HAVE TO DO TO GET A DECENT MEAL AROUND HEAR?" Emerald's voice.

"I-I-IN-IN-INCREDIBLE" Ivankov gasped as everyone else followed suite 'but that would mean he didn't die, but more or less sleep for a bit meaning...' he thought doing some calculations "Given a few hours rest he had... HE BEAT THE POISON IN JUST 24 HOURS" jaws hit the floor at this statement "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET THE MAN FOOD, LOT'S OF IT, HE'S GOING TO NEED IT AFTER THE BATTLE HE JUST FOUGHT, I'LL RELEASE HIM" Ivankov ordered as some of the doctors that came to investigate the racket went to get a filling meal for Emerald.

-5 minutes after Ivankov entered to release Emerald-

"Ladies and Gentelmen...I give you...Emerald...ALIVE-AND-WELL" Ivankov introduced as he exited the room and moved aside so Emerald could walk out, Emerald only took 3 steps once he was outside the door before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Hmm as I feared, you mak have healled but your body hasn't fully recovered yet" Ivankov analysed "I have a shot for that, but I reccomend you still stay here for a few days until you fully recover"

"Can I have that shot please?" Emerald growled remembering what happened.

"You can't leave the hospital" Ivankov explained

"It's not for that" Emerald said as the doctor shrugged and gave him a dose of tension hormone to boost his energy.

"Thanks, now Sanji?" Emerald questioned

"Yes?" the blonde haired cook responded

"Do you call yourself a man or a gentleman or whatever it is you call yourself?" Emerald questioned.

"Yes...What does that have to with anything?" Sanji asked getting worried

"Tell me, is it manly or gentelman like to make a girl cry?" Emerald pushed on, the look on Sanji's face told Emerald everything, he looked around everyone wore the same expression, they all knew exactly where this was going "Well?"

Keeping his composure Sanji responded "No, of course not"

"Good answer now I heard the whole conversation about the thoughts of me being dead and it pisses me off enough that the only two who stuck with me were Luffy and Sapphire, but I ask you, after making Sapphire cry, did you go comfort her? be honest now" Emerald warned sternly.

"N-No" Sanji said defeated.

"So not only did you make a beautiful woman cry, but you also failed to comfort her when she was crying am I not correct?" Emerald asked keeping up the pressure

"Y-You are correct" Sanji admitted

"Do you want to hear my verdict based on your answers?"

"Not really" Sanji answered with a worried expression.

"Rubbish, of course you do" Emerald said with a stern look

"O-Ok"

"My final verdict based on your answers is...NOT MANLY" Emerald declared, and with that out of the way he walked up to the blonde male and grabbed him by the collar "If you make her cry ever again I will personally rip your balls off, shove them down your throat and castrate you, this is a promise, do you understand?" Emerald whispered with a sickeningly sweet smile and tune which caused Sanji to nod furiously to which Emerald dropped him "Then we're done" Emerald said dusting his hands off 'where the hell did all this power and aggression come from?' he questioned as the food was brought to him causing him to forget everything that happened and dig in to his meal.

-to be continued-

A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is too short, I was sort of rushed to get this one up ASAP per a request from a reviewer I wrote this in about a day, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and peace out.


	16. Chapter 16: the rogue police captain

Chapter 16: The Rogue police captain.

A/N: WHAT'S UP GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND ANOTHER EARLY UPLOAD, I HAVE 2 CHAPTERS READY INCLUDING THIS ONE, THOUGH THE OTHER ONE ISN'T AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER, ANYWAY THIS MIGHT BE MY MOST POPULAR STORY YET WITH OVER 8,000 VIEWS LAST I CHECKED, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, Not much to say but I hope you enjoy, also as always if you have Ideas then feel free to submit them and I'll see what catches my eye, Read and review, no flames.

It has been about a month since Emerald's recovery and it was noticable that he was much stronger, and quite considerably more aggressive. Noticing this aggression the crew went to the hospital to find that there wasn't much wrong with him, the doctors said that they'd look into it but in the mean time they gave him some medication to dial it down, he was released a few days ago and now the special forces unit had a new task, so now they are in the briefing room where they were met with a new officer for the briefing, he walked in with a cigar in his mouth and holding what appears to be a Jitte or Jutte however the fuck you say it.

"You must be the special forces unit?" the man said taking a puff from his cigar "Iv'e heard stories about you lot, so while I admit you don't look like much I know better than to underestimate you, You will call me by Captain Smoker, Jimbe had something important come up so I'll be breifing you on your task today" the captain introduced looking at the group to see Emerald with his hand raised. "What is it..." he started while trying to get his name.

"My name is Emerald and I'm just curious but do you have a particular fighting style, Jimbe has Fishman Karate so I'm just curious" the young man introduced (I honestly forgot the description I gave Emerald for this story I'll look back on it after this chapter).

"If you must know I have this sea prism stone Jitte to deal with DF users and I partook in the plume-plume fruit, the logia type which allows my body to become smoke" Smoker explained "Now for this task I will need, Emerald, Luffy, and Zoro to stand up" the captain ordered as the trio stood up "Ok so we have a swordsman, and two DF users from the look of it"

"That's right, I ate the gum-gum one so I'm a rubber man" Luffy said with a smile stretching his cheek for emphasis.

"And I can be anything, I'm a copy-cat man, I ate the Copy-Copy Angel fruit, though I'm still weak to sea prism stone like a DF user, I maintain my ability to swim" Emerald explained

"I never asked for the details but thanks anyway now I can at that to my copy of your files which was empty for some reason, now you're target for this mission is known as Captain Axe-hand Morgan, he was a captain but he abused his title and as such was stripped of it, now intel reports state that he's gone rogue and started his own force which is at 100 + men at the moment, you are to bring him down and wipe the what we call 'Neo Police force' off the map, can you do that? And before you ask what he did wrong in his new department, he used his title to take advantage of women" Smoker explained looking at the group seeing tow very pissed off reactions, I bet you can guess who they were from, but in case you can't, it was Emerald and Sanji.

"Too easy" Emerald said pounding his fist into his palm with a look that said 'I'm gonna kill this fucker'.

"Consider it done" Zoro agreed grabbing onto the hilt of his Wado Ichimonji.

"Let's go" Luffy cheered as the trio had a quick bite to eat as per Luffy's request before loading up and departing to the supposed destination.

"Good, now we sent an undercover agent, meet up with him when you can, you'll know him when you see him" Smoker added as the van departed

-30 minutes later at the strong hold-

"We're here" Emerald muttered as the van pulled up "Hmm, i think I'll use my... hmm, I don't know, any Ideas guys?"

"Be a rubber man" Luffy suggested

"Alright, gives me a chance to work on a few new techniques I've been working on, don't know why I didn't think about it like that" Emerald said in agreement as he activated that ability "Now where is that..." Emerald started before he froze in shock "Found him" he said lifting up his cloak with the others following suite, they walked over to the figure.

"I hear you have intel" Emerald muttered audibly for the figure to respond but not so loud as to draw attention.

"Code-names?" the cloaked figure responded

"Copy-cat, Sabre and Rubber man" Emerald responded

"Ok, all I can say is everything that you've heard is true from what I know, however I'd be careful when it comes to captain morgan's son, the captain is a lose cannon when it comes to that, nobody has ever hit Helmeppo so nobody knows how he would react, everyone here was tricked into joining and is scared to leave as well" the informant explained "One more thing, Morgan has an insanely powerful body guard, I recommend trying to leave him out of this"

"Thanks" Emerald muttered as they went their seperate ways "I don't know about you guys but if the body guard gets involved I'll take him down."

"You do that, Luffy and I will take care of the rest if this body guard is as strong as they say he is then..." Zoro started before their attention was drawn to the sound of struggling where they saw a scrawny guy dressed in purple dragging Coby along (In case you didn't figure it out Coby was the agent) to a bulky man with a giant axe for his right arm "Guessing that big guy is Morgan" Zoro implied

"Thank you captain obvious" Emerald said sarcastically as they crept forward at a steady pace not drawing attention to themselves.

"What do you want?" The captain asked as he saw the scene unfold

"DADDY, I FOUND A RAT, THIS GUY WAS TALKING TOO THREE CLOAKED FUGURES ABOUT OUR ORGANISATION" the scrawny bastard whined.

"Now" Emerald whispered as they dropped thier cloaks.

"A rat you say?" the Axe-handed male questioned looking at the terrified officer and raising his axe "What did I say would happen if you defied me"

"That I would die?" Coby answered

"Doing such an action whilst knowing the consequence is quite ballsy, I'll be sure to give you a quick death" the captain explained as he started dropping the axe before Luffy charged in smashing him in the jaw causing the captain to fall over before Luffy got on top and started pounding his face in. Zoro was the next to react before the officers could jump in.

"You move, you die" Zoro said drawing his swords causing them to freeze while Emerald made himself known.

"We aren't bluffing, test us...if you dare" Emerald threatened before one of them spoke up.

"There's only three of them and over a hundred of us, WE CAN TAKE THEM" the corrupt officer yelled

"I tried to warn you" Emerald said as a large group approached him while he pulled his left leg behind him preparing to attack "GUM-GUM WHIP" he yelled as he swept his leg out sweeping all of them to the side.

"360 CALIBRE PHEONIX" Zoro yelled as he launched a projectile of compressed air at the group that decided to attack him. the battle wen't like this for about half an hour until the rest gave up leaving and exhausted Emerald the rest, unfortunately the fight wasn't over for Luffy and Zoro just yet.

"HEY STOP" Helmeppo yelled at Luffy who was after quite a fight back on top of Morgan pounding his face in "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? I'VE GOT A HOSTAGE YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE"

"Luffy" Zoro called causing Luffy to stop and look behind him to see a frightened Coby with a gun to his head.

"ONE WRONG MOVE AND I'LL SHOOT." the boy in purple threatened which caused Luffy to get up.

"LUFFY" Coby yelled after gathering as much courage as he could "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME" he yelled as Luffy approached.

"ARE YOU DEAF I SAID STOP" Helmeppo yelled

"DON'T LET MY DEATH INTERFERE WITH THE MISSION" Coby yelled causing Luffy to smile.

"You got it, HEAR THAT DUMBASS, COBY'S READY TO DIE BY YOUR HANDS" Luffy taunted as he moved closer unaware of impending danger, then lifting his arm up, grabbing his bicep and getting ready to attack.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME" Morgan yelled as he raised his axe up and brought it down.

"LUFFY LOOK OUT" Coby warned.

"Now GUM GUM PISTOL" Luffy yelled as he launched his fist into the spoilt brats face as Morgan's axe stopped an inch above his head before a groan of pain is heard from the captain as we look back to see blood gushing out of his chest. Without looking Luffy knew what happened and smiled "Nice one Zoro" he commented as Zoro landed.

"Just doing my job" Zoro said as he placed his swords in their sheathes

"You... hit... me..." Helmeppo mutteredas he processed what was happening "YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING HIT ME, MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURT YOU KNOW" he started whining.

"I'LL HIT YOU AGAIN IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP" Luffy yelled causing complete silence, at last the job was complete... or was it?.

"You know I can't help feeling that we forgot something" Emerald pointed out rubbing his temples. "Just what was it?" he pondered this for a while before he felt a powerful kick to his back sending him crashing into a wall.

"Emerald, YOU BASTARD" Luffy yelled as he charged at the opposing figure only to be batted away by a heavy Iron pole causing him to cough "Blood?" the rubber captain questioned as he looked at the figure.

"Sureley you didn't forget about me" the Figure announced as he slid into combat position "You made a big mistake killing my captain, now I'm going to kill you"

-To be continued-

A/N: Sorry If you think I'm a dick for this but I wanted to end this chapter on a cliff hanger, a real one this time, anyway nothing else to say, read and review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
